House Of Hoarders
by Dreamgreen16
Summary: Okay its a series of Oneshots all about Our favorite couple Eli and Clare :   This is their story and these teens will be yanked through hilarity, romance , and of course the everlasting Drama Rama O.o Think you can handle it? R
1. Sweet,Sweet Sexy Dreams

Okay this is my first ever degrassi fiction and no i will not be bashing hoarders i just thought that was a cool title so enjoy my story it's just gonna be some one or two shots... enjoy.

CPOV

_I stood in the dark corners were closing in on me. Darkness consumed me but I did not feel fear. I felt lust,for the man who will never be truly mine unless I join him,join the undead..._

_"Clare we cannot." whispered his mysterious voice from one of the dark corners. His seductive voice traveled all around the room. Shivers ran up and down my bare naked body. I searched for him, The need for him and I to truly be together is just to much._

_He finally step out of the darkest corner wearing his normal gothc charade but his shirt was gone allowing me to see his perfectly chiseled muscles running up and down his chest._

_"Eli...I want you please, do you not love me?" I whispered feeling realization Vampires fall in love with mere mortals or did they just string them along just to torture us with the beauty never allowing us to have what we want...what we need._

_Has if he could hear my thoughts which now that i think about it he could, he was on me lying me down on his bed kissing my body up and down finally reaching the sensitive part of my ear._

_"Of course I love you, You are my everything without you I'd kill myself, But i care Clare you are not ready." he said viciously trying to control himself but his want and my need were just to great soon we were passionately making out. Fireworks shot above my head and tingles shooted throughout my body._

_"I'm Ready" I whispered knowing these words were true._

_I stared into his shocking emerald eyes feeling loved for once in my life He slipped my purity ring off my finger and I heard it gently hit the floor.  
_

_"Clare.." he whispered _

_"Eli?..."_

"CLARE!"

My head shot up banging into a face above me. My head ached with pain but I was pissed I mean seriously best dream ever and it was just ruined.

"Who the heck do you think you are scaring me like that!" I screeched looking up at my tormentor

I heard a deep chuckle and blushed scarlet knowing the voice very well.

"Sorry to wake you sleeping beauty but you kind of fell asleep in MY room while I went downstairs to get you a snack you were begging for." Eli smirked at me. I Studied his amused face and saw huge red mark on his cheek were I had recently hit with my mass of choppy curls.

Ignoring him I gingerly reached to touch his cool cheek.

"I'm so sorry Eli." I whispered with remorse god I'm an idiot.

he immediately heard my sorrow and turned his face and kissed my hand.

"No need to worry. It was funny listening to you talk while sleeping." Eli looked at me and for once he smiled a real smile but not a nice one, It was a "this is so funny I can't even save you the embarrassment by smirking" Smile.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I huffed and threw my head against his pillows trying to hide my Scarlett cheeks.

EPOV

Wow... Saint Clare with such dirty thoughts.  
_"about me?" _I thought to myself I laughed at my saint Clare when she buried her head into the array of pillows on my somewhat clean bed. She's just so cute.

She tucked her knees up to her chest and looked at me with one ocean blue eye that I loved. I bent down and looked at her face. she quickly hid it with a looked like a preschooler cuddled up with a teddy trying to hide while someone tickled her... not a bad Idea...

My fingers attacked her sides while she giggled and screeched and tried to squirm out of my firm grasp. She rolled over and I layed over top of her. Ever since she first discovered my hoarding problem we became a lot closer we both wanted sex so we were comfortable being like this but i would not go farther sure maybe third base but I am not stealing home...yet.

"ELI!" She screamed when i grasped her frail wrist and held her face was bright red.I love it when I can embarrass her like this.

"Yes?" I replied innocently before putting my mouth to her ear. I brushed my lips against her ear, It's just so interesting to tease my Clare, sometimes she get real bold and will do the unimaginable,other times she'll turn that beautiful shade of red.

"Jerk." She scoffed pretending not to enjoy this but her cheeks were now fully red just the way I Like them.

" Whatever blue eyes." adjusting my face so that I was mear inches from her plump ruby lips.

Before we made contact we heard a big crash from in my room.

We both flung up and looked around the piles of old popcorn bowls,Dirty laundry,old school supplies, And papers.

"YOUR ROOM IS HAUNTED!" Screeched a terrified Clare. She giggled and we both broke down into a fit of laughter at the crazy idea.

" Looks like Popcorn mountain Is no more." I sad dramatically and pulled Clare off the bed and we bent over the mess of popcorn buckets that had recently fallen.

We spent time cleaning my room for about two hours barely making a dent. I threw away about twenty things which was a really good start but not good enough If I want Clare I have to work faster but every time I was about to place something in the box labeled "Trash" My hands would shake and my breathing would hitch. Clare helped my through those panic attacks b y whispering comforting words and kissing me timidly. I looked down at the layers of junk in my room. That is the old Eli who didn't have a Clare, I have Clare I don't Need this junk anymore.

CPOV

When we finished "Cleaning" Eli drove me home. We listened to his outrageous music selection but thank god he turned it down... for my sake

I Sadly Opened Morty's Door and got out of the car planting a quick kiss on Eli before I Walked into the barren wasteland filled with fighting and screaming I called Home. I promised Eli I would call Tonight and turned away.

My Parents stood looking out the opened window and glared. I quickly Scurried up the steps and before i walked in the house Eli seemed to have noticed my parents to because just before He drove off he shouted

"Hey Why Is it That Vampire Eli Gets Sex And the Real Deal Just Gets a Kiss?" I Flushed deep Scarlett and looked at the window to see my parents astonished faces watch the hearse drive away.

Oh Lord Kill Me now...

* * *

End Hahaha do you like it. If only there was a way for me to find out if you did hey look a review button well well well :D


	2. Merry Christmas To Me

Okay just watched the 2011 promo EEEKK! if you slow it down Clare is like crashing Morty and you can see Eli and Clare in the car! omg and there is this wild rumor that someone will die in the episode Drop The World... IF ELI OR CLARE DIES I WILL PERSONALLY DESTROY NICK CANNON! haha jk but still i will like never watch the show again actually i don't want anyone to die... :C - that's a mega sad face anyway thanks so much for the two people that reviewed my chapter! uh haven't updated in sometime but i finally got a laptop and now i can write my stories whenever and wherever i want without mom and dad catching me...okay here is a winter time oneshot just for you guys that call yourselves degrassi addicts!

CPOV

"Bang Bang DO your Thang Shake It UP your so Fu-' I quickly changed the song feeling my cheeks heat up. Eli stood over at the counter with that oh so famous smirk on his face. I blushed even more thinking about the other day when I was at his house cleaning... No i am not thinking about that!

As If he could here what i was thinking his smirk quickly became a smile and he wrapped his muscular arms around my waste.

"Thinking about Me again?" he whispered in my ear before he nibbled on it gently. I giggled and attempted to squirm out of his grasp but he kept a firm grip on me not letting me move which he seemed to be doing this with little effort...I really need to do those yoga exercises with Allie.

"You know Its really hard to make Hot chocolate when you keep bugging me!" I laughed. Plastic Hot chocolate cups stood empty in front of us. Eli had come over, trying to avoid my parents after what happened yesterday when her dropped me off,He came over so that we could work on our English assignment but he kept complaining like a little kid that he wanted hot Chocolate and he even got own on his knees and begged. He ad me cracking up laughing but I finally caved in and we stood in my kitchen listening to the radio trying to make hot Chocolate

"Oh you so love it when I mess with you!" he replied. I could practically see him smirking . I blushed even redder. I love it when we tease each other for some reason. It makes me feel all warm and gooey on inside.

"Fine but stop biting my ear, It tickles!" I laughed. I quickly stopped when i thought of what i just said... Crap i could practically here the gears grinding in his head.

"So The almighty Saint Clare is Ticklish!" he gasped faking shock He spun me around so that I face him and quickly attacked my sides with his fingers.

EPOV

I tickled her left and right. Clare squirmed and squealed and laughed without control trying to get away from my grasp. Somehow we ended up on the kitchen floor with me sitting on her.

"Eli *hic* Please Stop *hic*" cried a hiccuping Clare wiping tears from her Blue Eyes. I smirked she was just so cute.

"Only If Beg For Mercy!" I yelled laughing at Clares now determined expression... oh Shit

"Never!" Screamed Clare hitting the cabinet with her dainty fist. Two plastic cups with hot chocolate mix came into view and soon topple over on me and Clare. Covering us in hot chocolate mix.

CPOV

Eli jumped off of me and was now covered in the brown mix.

I quickly jumped up to get a better view of him... He looked like some weird brown thing. His hair was all messed up an going every where and his skin was now a light brown color from all the hot chocolate mix.

We both looked at each other and started cracking up. We Laughed so hard that we both got hiccups.

"Oh your so going to pay for that." I suggested evilly

"hey your the one who wanted hot chocolate." I replied Putting my hands over my hot chocolate covered chest.

" Yeah to drink not to wear!" He laughed. I laughed with him trying to wipe the brown evil dust off of our clothes.

" I think we put to much powder in."

" No... Really" he replied sarcastically

"Shut up." I laughed while smacking his arm playfully.

"Oww! Clare dat Hurt!" he cried over dramatically sounding like a toddler

"Aww does the baby want me to kiss it." I played along picking up his arm.

" Nope I don't want you to kiss my arm." I replied suggestively

"Oh really." i smiled catching on to what he was doing.

He smirked and didn't retaliate. He put his arms around my waste again and kissed my lips.

Merry Early Christmas To me I thought while pulling him in to deepen the kiss.

End

* * *

Did you love IT! DID YOU HATE IT! how will i know what you think... oh look a review button well well well. :)

Happy holidays everyone!


	3. What I Learned in Preschool

Okay some people might hate me and about 7 people just exited out of my story once they read that first sentence but for all you ool people i will updat has soon has possible and feel free to give ideas but i want you guys to check out this degrassi youtube video it's sooooo cute and my friend sent it to me so now i am sharing! preschool taught me sooo much hahah anyway thank you for all the wonderful reviews they really make my da and thank you for all the favorite story alerts and author alerts it makes me sooo happy!

alright check out this eclare link below the video is on youtube and its really cute and if you are obsessed like me then you'll instantly check it out!

http:/www((dot))youtube((dot))com/watch?v=LdU1uHm-zno&feature=related

okay will post my next chappie soon!


	4. Fat

Hey It's me again I just finished this entire chapter and then when i clicked save I had to sign back in and it erased EVERYTHING! ugh i am so mad right now. anyway i have been on degrassi wiki lately and someone made a comment that clare was fat and i was like Nuh uh but I got inspired to write this story. And for future reference i don't think clare is fat and she's not in the story she just see's her self that way but is not. And thanks to all the awesome reviewers YOU GUYS ROCK! now enjoy...

CPOV

I looked at my self in the mirror steadily with tear filled eye's. I was only wearing jeans and a black silky bra. I was getting ready for my movie date with Eli in and Hour and right when I was about to put on a cute purple ruffled v-neck I stopped and look in the mirror. What I saw was... disgusting.I pinched at my stomach feeling like a pile of puddy in a can and you could see the puddy overflowing. Warm,salty tears slid down my face when I saw my obese body.

Why had nobody said anything to me? Why did Eli...Oh no Eli must be repulsed by me. No wonder He put off the whole sex thing. He didn't want to see me naked!

I threw My purple shirt on the ground and quickly threw on a loose blue Degrassi T-shirt. I exchanged my jeans for a big,comfy pair of gray sweatpants. I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath and tested my voice out saying random things like cheeseburger. I needed to make sure my voice sounded normal and wouldn't crack when I called Eli.

I grabbed my cellphone off my dresser and quickly dialed Eli's Number. I tapped my foot impatiently and on the third ring he answered with...sarcasm of course.

"Blue eyes I realize that I am like A god in your eyes but Can you honestly not survive on hour in life without me." I could practically see him smirking. I laughed momentarily forgetting my "issue" But an image of his face disgusted when seeing my body went swirling threw my mind and I couldn't help it. Tears were brought to my eyes and I took A deep breath.

" Clare?... Is everything alright?" Concern clearly in his voice.

" Y-yeah I just... My mom has a fund raiser tonight and signed me up for helping so I can't go see Skyline With you tonight... You-You could t-take adam." I finished with my voice cracking throughout the whole sentence.

"Oh... That's alright Clare Nothing to be upset about, I'll just have a guys night. Are you sure that's all that's wrong?"

" Yeah...I'll see you at school tomorrow Bye Eli."

"Yeah see You tomorrow." He replied not buying my act at all.I hung up the phone and told my mom I was going out for a run. I needed to lose weight. And fast, I'll have to cut down on my eating heck I won't eat at all, And I'll have to find a stick or a spoon or something to put down my throat...

EPOV

It had been about 2 weeks since Clare Had started acting unusual. She was skipping lunch saying she had yearbook meetings and she wore baggy clothes all the time, Clare even stopped going on dates with him and one time Eli had seen her out running on the sidewalk and she looked at him . When he checked to make sure it was really her she had vanished. Ever since then Clare Has been avoiding her friends especially Eli like the plague.

Eli had considered that she was cheating on him but that doesn't explain the baggy clothes and she was avoiding everyone.

Allie was extremely worried and even ambushed Eli in the hall saying he must of done something wrong. After proving his innocence to a very scary Allie she kinda freaked more, not being able to find a reason for Clare's behavior she called a meeting at lunch. Eli,Adam,Jenna,Drew,Dave,Wesley,Allie, And Connor were trying to think of all the things that could be upsetting Clare.

"Maybe She has a rare disease and is ashamed?" Suggested Connor.

"No She Doesn't look sick Just a lot Skinner and paler If Thats even possible. All the color is gone from her face and her eyes are emotionless like she's dead." Explained Allie. The dead comment made Eli flinch not wanting to think about Clare being dead.

"What if she is just really stressed? Her parents are divorcing?" Said a now very pregnant Jenna while picking at her lunch...Wait lunch...Clare?

"When was the last time either one of us saw Clare eat?" Asked Eli suddenly

Allie being startled replied quickly " Well no one but she's been busy at yearbook meetings during lunch remember?

Wesley looked up confused "Yearbook? I am on Yearbook with Clare and we haven't had a yearbook meeting since a month ago?" he squeaked shyly being in the presence of Eli scared him first of all he could kick his as and second of all Wesley wasn't sure If Eli knew about the whole boob thing or not and didn't want to find out **( AN: Thats an idea for next chapter)**

Eli smacked his hand to his head. Shit.

"She...She thinks she's fat? But even if so she couldn't of lost that much weight that quick right?" squealed Allie

"Actually I puked because of this baby in the Girls bathroom the other day and I heard someone vomiting too. I asked If they were all right but They ran from the stall before I could tell who It was... I completely forgot till now!" Said Jenna With her eyes wide completly forgetting her lunch. Connor Put a Comforting arm around her for some reason and she didn't shrug it off **(AN: Just Friends I promise!)**

"She's not eating and Puking herself? that explains it." Stated Eli just has Clare walked behind The group. The whole group turned toward her with shocked eyes.

Clare froze like a deer in Headlights. Her eyes wide with fear. Eli Started to stand up slowly but before he reached his full height Clare dropped her books and ran...

CPOV

I could hear him chasing after me but I wouldn't stop. Yeah I knew he was faster and was about to catch up to me but I didn't care I needed to get away. Tears Rushed down my cheeks and I wiped them away. I saw the front door of the school and slammed into it pushing it open with my body even though it hurt like hell.

I heard Eli push the door open and his strong arms wrapped around my waist...my fat waist. Holding me still so I could no longer run away.

"Stop! let go of my waist It's to fat...Please Eli Let Me Go! I screeched while turning towards his chest pounding my fist against his muscular chest. He held me closer and I sagged in defeat sobbing in his shirt.

After what felt like forever I looked up into his breathtaking emerald eyes which instead of disgust were filled with concern that and extreme amounts of worry.

"Clare... How could you ever think of yourself has fat." He whispered not letting me go.

" I... I just wanted to be skinny like Allie And Small like Jenna...Or like Jenna Was...I have seen pictures Of Julia, She's Beautiful and skinny, I'm... I'm fat and her exact opposite." Whimpered Clare feeling her world crash around her why couldn't he just ignore her behavior all she need to do was loose a few more pounds and she'd be fine right?

"Clare! your all skin and bones now I know your not eating and you are puking yourself! you could die! How do you think I feel! I already had someone in my life die. Clare you are my everything right now and your beautiful and skinny and perfect Just the way you are**(AN: Heehee love that song)**

" I just... wanted you to love me..." Clare admitted feeling ashamed. Eli let go of Clare and knelt down on the ground close to her legs. He lifted up her pant leg and kissed her leg gently.

" I love your beautiful legs." He whispered slowly starting to stand up. Clare giggled feeling slightly better.

Eli stopped at her stomach and lifted her shirt slightly and kissed her stomach.

" I love your stomach. It's Smooth and your ticklish there." He said rubbing his fingers over the girls flat stomach. Clare giggled Again but didn't push Eli away.

Eli Stood up straight and wouldn't meet her ocean blue eyes. but kept looking at her neck. He bent his head and kissed her neck. Clare froze in pleasure.

Eli whispered against her skin.

" I love your neck. It's the most sensitive part of your body and I am pretty sure you have dreams of me being a vampire and biting you there, also It connects to your beautiful face." Eli whispered nibbling on her neck gently. Clare was practically purring in pleasure. Finally Eli looked directly in her eyes and cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips for the first time in weeks.

Eli whispered against her smooth lips.

" I love You Clare I love everything about you. Your beautiful and I really want you to come and eat some lunch with me later today even if I force feed you because you should never change yourself for me or anyone else. I love you so much and I don't want you to think I think of you any different."

Clare Pulled back with happy tears in her eyes.

"I love you too." And pulled Eli back in so she could kiss him Feeling happy for the first time in weeks.

* * *

My sister just told me to die in a whole and some other mean things so i tried to make the ending has happy as possible but right now i am super depressed review will make me feel better though :, but the whole sister thing really did just happen :(


	5. Sleeping Beauty

hey I am going to hold off the wesley idea till idk i possibly might write it later tonight so YAY! but right now i am really tired so i thought of this cute little oneshot :) Thanks to all the awesome reviewers too You guys are awesome! :) now on with the story...

EPOV

"Shit,Shit,SHIT!" I muttered to myself. I ran around the corner of the hall. I was late for English class And I really didn't want to get another detention... usually I don't care but Me and Clare are in a bet kind of thing and I said I could go for a whole month without getting a detention and she said she could go a whole month without reading,writing,or watching her Vampire series...Fortnight and Twilight I think... I'll ask later.

I ran through the door way and into classroom hoping Dawes wouldn't notice... She did.

" Nice of you to join us! But usually I'd give you a detention but for about a half an hour we have been trying to wake up and cannot accomplish to wake up here so I have a proposition...Wake her up and I'll let you off with a warning." She explained While poking a sleeping figure in the shoulder. Wait did she say Edwards. Clare was silently laying her head down on her desk and had her eyes 's closed...Clare's Asleep? This Is too Good!

I looked at Adam thinking this was all one big joke. His eyes were wide in amusement too. This was no joke Saint Clare had fallen asleep. But there's no way I can wake Her up She sleeps like a fucking log.

"It's not possible...Clare has 4 alarm clocks and her parents have to wake her up with those alarm clocks. She just doesn't wake up easily." I said While rushing to my seat about to sit down.

"Then It's Detention." She replied smiling widely. I think she could tell by the way that I rushed into class That I didn't want A detention.

"figures." I grumble standing back up and kneeled down to Clare's Sleeping Figure. She had bags under her eyes so My guess is that her parents Have kept her up fighting all night for a couples of night and Clare finally hit the wall and fell asleep. I frowned not liking that Clare the Angel from above had to deal with parents like that. Even If she was asleep and I was extremely annoyed with her I couldn't help but realize how pretty she looks asleep. Her lips were in a slight smile and she sighed contently.

I looked at the smiling teacher giving her a look That clearly said "Look away." Getting the memo she Dropped her pencil a little to obviously and turned away which caused the rest of the class to watch me with anticipation. Great. I kissed Clare's Soft pink lips and her eyes fluttered open slightly but then closed tightly and she moved a little in her sleep muttering something that sounded and awfully like "Go The hell away."

Okay I learned something today... When Clare's Asleep She's fricken grumpy. I thought angrily. How The hell Am I supposed to Wake her up. I shook her shoulders roughly but she still wouldn't wake even. Now Everyone was watching now not even trying to act like there not. I swear in the corner of my eyes I saw Adam Cracking up.I really Am at the point of Letting myself get a detention but If a student sleeps through a whole period they get a detention and If Clare got a detention because of me then Allie would murder me...Wait Allie!

I stood Up and cleared my voice. I got real close to Clare's ear and started to shout...

"Clare get the hell up Allie Is furious and Is looking for you!"

Clare bolted up Eyes wide with fear. Allie Is about 5 feet of pure evil when she was pissed Nobody likes her when she's pissed I was even terrified of her at times.

Everyone started Laughing at her expression. huffed angrily But she was clearly glad she could continue with her lesson and tried to calm everyone down. You could see a smile on her face.

I sat in my seat and Clare was glaring daggers at me.

Shit...

"Why The heck would you joke about that!" She whispered did she not realize she was a sleep. She wasn't blushing and had a slightly confused look on.

"Sorry But it was an emergency...you didn't realize you were asleep?"

"What? I wasn't asleep..." Clare's voice trailed off realizing that what I said was the truth. Her face flushed the beautiful red I loved and she covered her face.

"Hey it's alright. It was cute." I whispered trying to comfort her. While I spoke I pulled her hands from her face and kissed her palm.

"Plus since I got you awake I don't get a detention so I have not lost this bet." I finished proudly. Clare Blushed madly at me holding her hand. Dawes gave us a quick look. And we let go of each others hands.

Clare was really quiet when I mentioned the bet. When I usually mentioned the bet she would make a feisty remark or something...unless... No Way She Broke!

I smirked throughout class and waited patiently for the rest of the lesson to end. This is going to be fun.

CPOV

Crud, He so knows. Yesterday I totally lost the bet writing extremely saucy vampire. Thank God Eli doesn't know what site I use or I would die of embarrassment. **(AN: Aother possible chapter is that Eli finds her Vampire Page.:)**

Lately they had become about a certain sarcastic green eyed vampire. I had to answer all of Allie's embarrassing questions about Eli And I just so she wouldn't tell him my account page where all my stories are.

Eli walked out of the Classroom slowly and wrapped his arm around my waist. His gesture was nice but Knowing him He probably only did it This time so I wouldn't escape.

"So Clare... done anything Involving Vampires Lately." Asked Eli. His signature smirk was on his face and amusement was clearly showing in his emerald eyes.

"I-I have know Idea what you are talk...Fine I totally broke yesterday." I replied blushing madly sighing in defeat.

"I knew it! So if you can remember The winner gets a kiss." Eli said twirling my around so that I was facing him and his arms were around my waist.

"Fine If I have too." I reply sarcastically And leaned in For The kiss He had rightfully won.

* * *

Finished...What do you think Oh remember to review and Make sure you tell me some of your ideas I would love that too and would write the story just tell me the idea and details if there are any :) Oh Ps My computer for some reason won't let me type in M.S. D.A.W.E.S which is wierd so if you get confused just tell me :)

Dreamgreen16


	6. The Unexpected

Okay SO I just read a story bout Adam and fitz kissing and them both liking it and I read that eclare were making out in the corner so i got inspired. So I am going to make this short and sweet :) Oh its not about fitz and adam but Eli and clare :) I can't get enough of them.

* * *

Okay this is EXTEMELY IMPORTANT!** This is the point of view of ELi and CLare at a party but I GOt the Idea from the Story Called Unexpected by FanGirlMoment So check out her story and you will probably understand this better okay now on with the Chapter!**

"I can't Believe You Got me to come to this!" Complained Eli for the tenth time.

"Elijah If I knew you were such a baby Then Maybe I wouldn't of brought you." Replied Clare Sassily.

They were at A junior Named Brooke's Party And She was was bouncing around playing perfect host. She invited Clare right infront of Eli and Before Eli could run away Brooke Gave him a death stare That said "Don't Come And You die" Eli had no choice after that and was now in Brooke's living room watching Adam Mingle with a bunch of girls that were Brooke's an FTM he sure had A lot of skills. Adam when he wanted to be was a shameless flirt but Eli and Clare were just happy he was having a good time. he deserved It.

Eli huffed In frustration he was not the party type and the only reason he was still here was because Clare had taken it upon herself to make sure that he stayed so she had her arms wrapped around his waist and her head was burried deeply in his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Who wants to play spin The Bottle!" Screamed A blonde Girl from across the room. She was looking at Adam When she spoke... But adam stood Oblivious but joined the game along with a few girls like Allie,Jess,Jenna,Bianca. Guys quickly agreed to play including...Fitz.

The only reason Eli had not even spoken a word to Fitz yet was because Clare Was a but...*Ahem* distracting to say the least.

Clare unwind herself from Eli and was about to joined the game when Eli Wrapped his arms around her waist preventing her from moving Jealousy Flaring in him at the meer thought of Clare kissing Anyone but rested his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Clare there is No chance In hell That I will let you play a kissing game with someone has vulgar as Fitz."

Clare Turned in his grasp and Now faced Eli. Her face was filled With Mock Innocence.

"Wait you didn't want to kiss him?" Eli said Anger Showing on his face.

Clare Giggled "Of Course not silly I just love It when You get Jealous." She explained While smiling. She put her hands around Eli neck and looked up at his face. Eli had calmed down a bit and they both stepped back into the corner.

"I was not Jealous!" He exclaimed

"Admit It! You went into a major protective mode and wouldn't even let me move!" Laughed Clare still looking up into his Dazzling Hazel Eyes getting lost in them.

Seeing that she was doing this Eli decided to get some pay back.

"Staring Is Rude Clare especially If your mouth is wide open."

Clare immediately shut her didn't even realize It had Been open. She felt A blush Creep up her blush Eli had fallen In love With. Someone shouted at The table About Adam kissing Someone But Eli was to busy paying attention to Clare.

"hmph" Grumbled Clare Trying to move but Eli prevented her from doing this.

"Who said I'd Let you Go Blue Eyes?" Eli's Signature smirk appeared on his face

Clare realized what was coming and they both leaned in for a kiss. When there Lips made contact Sparks shooted up Clares Body Has She drifted up to Cloud Nine. Eli's Tongue brushed her her plump bottom lip begging for entrance which Clare quickly Allowed. Clare's hands snaked around Eli's neck and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist not wanting to ever let go. Eli planted kisses along her jaw line and soon down her neck were her stopped just at the spot were she moaned the sucked on Clare's Skin loving the taste of It. He nibbled And Bit. Which Caused Clare to moan even more in pleasure. Eli moved back up to her jawline and planted teasing kisses all over her face coming close to her lips but never truly kissing them. Finally breaking from anticipation Clare grabbed Eli's face and kissed him and the battle of the tongues continued.

The two teenagers were so wrapped up in themselves they completely forgot about the game of spin The bottle and had no interest in playing. Until Eli Saw Adam Kissing Fitz. The stopped immediately and from the look on adam's face...

"What The Hell?"seethed Eli glaring at Fitz.

* * *

Love it hate It What you wanna make of it ? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! lol and does anybody else think it's really wrong when people play the game spin the bottle when they are already dating someone or when the person they are dating is playing with them? It's like really? come one lol oh well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	7. Worth Living Part 1

okay so In this Chapter I have to break up Eli and Clare But don't worry the story of there break up and ****** will be a two part so when its raining there will be a sun in the future...I know random right? well thank you for all the awesome reviews and i will post has many chapters has i can without my computer dying on me:) And This Is To All The Reviewers...YOU GUYS ROCK MY CANADIAN SOCKS OFF! :) Oh And no matter how many times I put it on my christmas list I do not own Degrassi *Tear falls down cheek:( anyhoo since that subject makes me sad i will continue the story now...)

EPOV

8 months... 8 months of pure happiness with Clare. I never knew I could feel this happy with one person. Clare makes me feel incredible and I love her more than I thought possible. We sat Comfortably on the park bench just enjoying being with one another. And Clare has made It her mission to figure out if I have any musical talents...I do but she doesn't need to know that.

"Lemme Guess Your definatly a guitar player." exclaimed Clare looking up. She was cuddled into my chest and looked adorable in her pale blue sundress.

" Nope." I lied trying to frustrate her more. She was just so cute when she was mad. She acted like a kitten who thought she was a tiger.

"Ummmm Piano,Drums,The harp!" she giggled.

"Really Clare? Sure I Play the Harp You caught me!" I said with sarcasm dripping with every word I spoke.

She giggled and buried her face in my shirt.

"The Sarcasm Is not appreciated." She said. Her voice was slightly muffled in my shirt which just added to her adorableness... see this girl has turned me The freak who drives a hearse into a complete sap.

"No But you love it." I replied easily. I smirked I still couldn't believe she was mine.

"Eli! Long time no see!" Screeched a voice I knew to well...Fuck.

Clare's head popped up off of my chest and looked at the new comer.

CPOV

A girl With long Blonde that was streaked with black and red hair walked up to Eli. She was wearing black miniature shorts that were studded with spikes. Her shirt was a low cut red strapless with a fishnet over top.

I looked at Eli Wondering maybe it was his cousin but from the look on his face I could tell They had a history...something big.

I stood up and put out my hand ready to shake hers.

"Hi my name is Clare." I said happily trying to ignore the feeling that this girl was bad. I mean She couldn't be I just met her...I am just judging her by her appearance.

She waved off my hand and took my seat next to Eli.

"Eli" She whined while rubbing his chest. Eli froze looking up at me with a terrified look.

"Jade get off." He said with no emotion in his voice. He stood up next me and grabbed my hand. But I didn't get the feeling of happiness I usually get. I felt scared. Eli was hiding something...from me.

"Ha thats not what you were saying to me in the back of your hearse." She smirked and stood up and put her gloved hand on Eli's cheek and kissed his cheek! I felt Eli tense and I pulled my hand away from did she mean he didn't tell her to get off? I glared at Eli wanting an explanation.

Jade smirked and said.

"She doesn't know...From that look I see your going to be in a world of Pain well I just wanted another night of fun.I haven't seen you in like a year and a had fun that night. Too bad I'll go find someone else to fuck." And with that she walked away while I imagined a tree falling on her stupid bottle blonde head.

"Wow Your not worth it." I cried feeling tears brim in my eyes. I walked away hiding my face and grabbing my stuff. He slept with her...he lied to me.

"Clare! Listen let me explain!" he yelled grabbing my wrist.I yanked my hand from his grip and faced him.

"Explain What! You slept with her...and I recall I asked if you slept with anyone but Julia and you said No. You promised me And I believed your stupid fucking face. I trusted You. And you let me down like everyone else in my life!" I screamed causing a scene. people had stopped what they were doing and now were looking at me with curiosity.

"Clare It was after Julia's Funeral I was drunk and upset and it meant nothing to me." Eli whispered not liking the attention.

"Yeah Eli just like I mean nothing to you! Were done...Don't follow me!" I yelled while running away.

EPOV

Everything... Clare was my Everything And now THe best thing in my life was gone...Clare...I should of never lied but Jade just used me. I felt awful when Julia died and Jade...It all felt gross and wrong when I slept with her. Her lips were caked with that repulsive lip gloss and I felt awful when it happened I thought I was rid of her when I moved here. And I thought Clare would never understand so I lied and now I lost the one thing in my life worth living.


	8. Worth Living Part 2

k i feel bad for making you guys think the couple is over in this story but DUH DUH DUH DUH! here is part 2 the break up and then the make up- i love eclare to much to let it be gone forever :) thank you to all my reviewers and To PuckyWucky well...**Your GOING DOWN!**lol so here is part 2 enjoy :)

No Ones POV

3 months...3 months of tears,of want,and need. Clare and Eli missed each other so much it hurt when they saw the other you could see the amount of pain in their eyes which would be quickly covered up in a blank mask hiding their true feelings for one another.

Without Eli Clare shut down and mostly hid from the world. Allie worried that Clare would eventually just be gone, a body with no soul stalking the earth with no purpose which was how Clare felt. if anyone mentioned Eli she would Snap at them or break down in tears before covering her pain with A mask.

With Clare gone Eli had become a lot more violent and would get into a fight with someone at least twice a week and ended up in Simpson's office more than 4 times a week. Eli would block the world out all together and only came out of his newly trashed room for school and a lot of the time he didn't even go to school because the pain of seeing Clare would hurt to much...not that he would ever say that out loud.

Adam and Allie had had enough to say the least. both set up plans to get the couple back together but each would fall apart quickly. Adam felt utterly hopeless and awful because he had lost his two best friends and Allie was the only friend besides Fiona that he now had. When Halloween came around nobody felt like trick-or-Treating...Allie though was all for the tricking...

Adam had convinced Eli to have a costume party at his Place. Before the Gothic boy could say "No" Adam and Allie had already invited the whole entire school. Adam Came over and Cleaned up Eli's house with him and even dealt with Eli grumbling about it the whole time.

Allie had to be very Careful and Made plans with a very reluctant Clare that they were going to a Halloween party and there was nothing Clare could do about that. Clare didn't want to go to the party but agreed to it eventually even though she had no clue where or who's party it was. Allie's part 1 of the plan was complete and hopefully part 2 would be too after she and Clare went shopping for a Costume.

CPOV

I searched the racks trying to find some sort of costume to wear to this party Allie was forcing me to go to.I threw down anything black and could feel tears brimming in my eyes but I forced them down not wanting to start crying again.

I held up a bumble bee costume that was pretty lame. It was huge and was made out of rough fabric and Was the color of barf. Allie shook her head vigorously and made gagging noises from across the store.I couldn't agree more with her but I just want this stupid thing to be over. The faster we are done shopping the more time I get away from the world.

I held up multiple costumes and got the same response from Allie each time.

"Are you Even Trying Clare?" Sighed an Exasperated Allie. She had picked out a Short, Low Cut Maid Costume that was mostly Black And Gray...The colors that remind me of...never mind but the costume looked amazing on her. Guys would be all over her at the party.

"Allie-I really don't want to go I'll be boring an not Exciting and no guy will want me because of my saintly ways and-"

"CLARE!" Screamed Allie. I flinched feeling a few tears fall down my cheeks. I quickly Wiped them away feeling embarrassed.

"Clare..." Started Allie I knew I had this conversation coming and I figured Allie would be the first to talk.

"No." I interrupted Knowing what she was going to say.

"But Clare Your so unhappy,The mention of his name makes you start crying. It's scary Clare sometimes It looks like you have given up on living and you love him and-" Started Allie Before I interrupted him.

"He lied Allie.I am Saint Clare the purest person in Degrassi, who was dating a non virgin boyfriend which already had me worried but he promised me that It was only Julia...He lied to my face." I finished feeling salty tears spill over. I put my hands over my face and slumped down on the tiled floor. Allie sat next to me and put a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"He didn't lie Clare..." Alie said then Trailed off.

"He said He only made love to Julia but he lied and slept with that slut." I said feeling the anger rise up in it's not like I can pretend That he never lied!

"See thats were your wrong. Eli loved Julia And wasn't in love with that June or whatever the hell her name is. Sleeping with someone is completely different from making love to have to love someone to make love to them The girl in Eli's Eyes was A mistake that needs to be forgiven take it from a girl who has made plenty of them." explained Allie.

"It's not that Easy."

"If you truly love him you'll forgive him. Do you love him?" Asked Allie with a look that said "I know You love him more than anything so don't give me some bull shit excuse saying you don't"

I Shook My head yes.

"I messed up Allie. I am an awful person he'll never love me back anymore Allie." I said feeling Hopeless.

"Trust Me he Does."

"You really Think So?" I asked feeling hope rising up in my chest.

"I know so." Said Allie simply.

I hugged Allie feeling happy for the first time in months.

Allie squealed. What The?

"Clare I just found the perfect costume for you!" Squealed Allie Whipping Me around so I was standing infront of the so called perfect costume for me.

It was a simple white dress that was covered in wings were attached to the dress that were florescent. I felt My eyes go wide. This costume was an angel and It would be perfect. But I need to figure out what to say to Eli and When I should talk to him. I explained this to Allie while reluctantly looking away from the amazing costume.

"Wow still Haven't caught up have you?" Laughed Allie. Wait What?

"Caught up with what?" I asked squinting my eyes at Allie.

"Oh nothing It's just That you are going to this party because its at a the Goldsworthy residence."

"WHAT? Allie!" I screeched before I snatched the costume and went to pay for it. I came back to a giggling Allie.

"It's Not Funny."

"Oh yes It- Clare look at that mask!"

I turned around and looked at a white mask that would cover up half my face and matched my costume one will no who I am. I quickly Bought the Mask while I plan Formed in my head. I bought Allie A plain black one that goes with her costume and we walked out of the store with our things. Tonight hopefully I'll Get Eli Back.

**LATER THAT DAY.**

Me and Allie were outside the Eli's house. My palms became sweating and I was about to walk away when Allie said.

"Oh no You don't." And pushed me in the house.

People were in costumes everywhere I saw Adam ,dressed has harry Potter, In the corner chatting up a few freshmen,Drew and the football idiots including Kc dressed up has...You'll never guess Degrassi Foot Ball players!Dave,Wesley and Connor were in the corner and Me and Allie Quickly walked over to them pushing through the crowds of dancing people. Once we reached them the 3 boys froze?

Dave was the first to recover and quickly walked up to us and but on a Sly Smile.

"Well hello ladies My name Is Dave And I am the welcoming committee Now That you know My name How bout you tell me yours." Flirted Dave giving Allie a toothy Smile. Wait he couldn't tell who we were because of the our masks! By the looks of it no one could. Me and Allie shared a Look and giggled. Allie surprisingly grabbed Daves Hand And pulled him to the dance floor. Dave was clueless but happily obliged and started dancing with Allie.

Wesley straightened up and opened his mouth but I put My hand up.

"Not gonna Happen Pal." And quickly Stalked off. I still was not to please about Wesley touching my Boobs. I looked around the party and saw how happy everyone was. But I didn't find Eli Anywhere. I snatched Allie away from Dave after An Hour of Searching And Told Her this. And she quickly pulled me upstairs and walked to Eli's room. The door was locked and Allie thudded her dainty fist against the door obviously annoyed she was away from Dave. Hmm I see someone has a crush. I'll ask about it later. The door Opened and A annoyed Eli stuck his head out to see who was pounding on his door. My heart quickened and I felt My cheeks heat up But before I could even say anything Allie pushed me in and said.

"Got a bathroom Attached to your room? She has to pee and the one in the hall is clogged." And skipped off down the stairs back to Dave.

I will Strangle Her. I avoided Eye contact While Eli pointed to the bathroom door completely oblivious to who I was. I couldn't help but notice that he was wearing his normal clothes and was not dressed up for his own party. I waked in the bathroom hurriedly and checked to see what I looked Like. I applied some shimmering Lip Gloss And Adjusted My wings. It was now Or never.

I walked out and Decided It was best that who I am remains a secret. So I decided to start A conversation.

I sat on his bed and He looked at me strangely. Oops I don't know him I wouldn't sit on his bed. I stood up and tried again.

"So...Not wearing A costume I see?Why is that."

"Not much of A party person...And how do you know I am not wearing a costume?"

"Well...I-I just figured you know your room is filled with this kind of goth stuff and I figures you were goth." I stuttered. I almost gave myself away again.

He looked at me curiously while I walked around his room.

I turned towards him and he said suddenly.

"Take Off the mask!"

"Excuse me?" I asked feeling extremley nervous.

Eli stopped and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry It's just you remind me of a girl I know."

I looked at him carefully.

"Oh is she like a special girl?"

"Very...but I screwed everything up with her...She will never forgive me." He said looking down sadly.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." I said while pulling his face up. He looked at me. He was so close to figuring it out. I was just about to tell him when I saw it...A guitar in the corner of his room.I remembered he said he didn't play guitar!

"You liar! You said You didn't play guitar!" I said while walking over to the instrument...oops

Eli rushed over knowing my identity now that I said that and kissed me. His lips felt so smooth on mine and I eagerly kissed back running my hands through his hair.I felt sparks rush all over my body and I felt Amazing I missed Him so much. His tongue ran over my bottom lip and I quickly allowed entrance. We fit so well together he and I were perfectly synchronized and it just felt so right. Eli held Me and I felt like He never wanted to let go And I would be perfectly fine with that...Wait crap It's getting Hard to breathe.

Eli pulled Away And whispered.

"Clare..."

"Eli...I am so sorry I was stupid and I-" He silenced me with a kiss and carefully took off my mask.

"I should of told you about Jade. It meant nothing I swear I was just drunk And upset And It was stupid of me to not tell you I just thought that you would hate me and never even both talk to me again." He whispered throwing the white mask on his bed.

I hugged him and snuggled up into his chest feeling right were I belong.

"It doesn't I could never hate you Eli..But I guessed that you played guitar and you said No!" I said smiling while hugging him. Eli pulled me back and looked me in the eyes.

" Hey It's funny when your frustrated."

I slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Ouch Edwards I thought saints were supposed to be nonviolent! Oh by the way I love the costume." He said while looking at my current outfit.

I ignored the comment and smiled. feeling blush that only Eli could make come up to my cheeks. I sighed contently. hiding my face in Eli's chest but He quickly cupped my chin And Made me look at him.

" You look beautiful Clare And It was awful without you in my life. I like Us together."

"I like Us too." I said then leaned up on my toes and pecked him on the lips.

"Looks like I have to go down to the party now huh...Or we could stay up here for a while.." Eli whispered suggestively

I giggled.

"Allie would kill me If I missed the party."I said while dragging him out the door. When We got downstairs We were met with a Making out couple who I quickly found out was Dave and Alie.

Eli cleared his throat and smirked at me which suggested I should mess with Allie...being the good friend I am I did XD

They broke apart and looked at quickly realized we were hand and hand and jumped up in down squealing and ran over and gave me a hug. I laughed at her reaction. Dave stood Dumbfounded. I wasn't wearing My mask and Dave noticed Who I was which since Dave Is smart Will help him realize who his mystery date is...Which he did.

"Wait If your Clare...Allie?" Asked Dave sounding hopeful that Allie could be the girl who was kissing him, Shocked that Allie was kissing him and Confused At why Allie would kiss him.

Allie stopped in her tracks And I ripped of her mask. I spun her around not wanting her to miss out on all the happiness.

Allie Quickly changed her attitude and Put her hands on her hips.

"Took you long enough." Then she walked over to Dave and Kissed him .

Me and Eli backed away slowly.

We danced,kissed,laughed, and Had a good time with our friends. Tonight was perfect and couldn't believe everything was back to the way it should be.

When Eli dropped me Off tonight at my house I really didn't want to get out of Morty.

When I finally opened the door to his car Eli grabbed my hand And looked up at me.

"I love You Clare."

"I love you too. I quickly leaned over and Peck him on the lips and Shut the door. I watched has the hearse drove away into the night.

I smiled to myself and walked in my house.I couldn't wait to tell my parents about Eli.I'm sure They'll love that.(Sarcasm)

* * *

Okay It took me forever to write this and I had major writers block :( but I got it finished so hopefully you guys like It:) And Yes I dedicate the way Eli And CLare GEt back together to the movie Penelope. If you haven't seen that movie you should it's soooooooooo cute. Well untill next chapter which there will be more!

~Dreamgreen16 3


	9. Boob Job

Okay I have rewritten this fricken story twice now and My computer is being Super dumb...Grr. Anyway thanks to all you awesome reviewers.I mentioned this story line in other chapters so now i am going to peruse the story...I DARE YOU TO REVIEW IT!

EPOV

Clare and I laid On the hood Of Morty in the park. We were just lying there holding hands. Clare though Had come up to me shyly and was now cuddle up next to me with her head lying on my chest. You could tell Her parents were still fighting and she hadn't gotten much sleep So I took her to the park to get her mind off of things plus since its the middle of summer so Clare was wearing shorts...Its a very,very nice look on her.

I stroked Clare's hair soothingly and we continued talking.

"Whats the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?" Clare asked suddenly looking up from my chest. I looked at her blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"Uh...When I was in fourth grade We had well lets just say a pantsing if that even a word craze. Everyone was getting there pants pulled down left to right. Sadly so did I but I got pants when I was walking up to the teacher and Some meat-head grabbed my pants and pulled down the whole class got to see my brothers old spider man boxers.

Clare busted out laughing at my story and got up.I felt The back f my neck heat up.

After laughing for about 10 minutes she finally said something.

"You Wore...spider man boxers?" Giggled Clare trying very hard not to start laughing again.

"Hey don't judge It was laundry day!" I defended myself but I felt myself smiling.I love it when Clare laughs it so pure and natural and ...Wow this girl has me turned into a sap.

"Beside I know you want me to see me in my boxers." I said Suggestively. Clare's Cheeks instantly heated up turning into a beautiful shade of red.

"Yeah You wish" Replied Clare trying to act like she wasn't embarrassed.

I smirked at her "Every night Blue eyes."

Clare rolled her eyes but her cheeks stayed red.

"So what is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you?

Clare's Cheeks Turned even more red...If that It possible.

"Well You know about the whole vibrator and singing in the cafeteria thing."

"Yeah well by the looks of it there probably is something more." I said trying to dig a little deeper.

"Come on Clare nothing could be worse than the vibrator." I smirked at My mind...Nothing.

Clare mumbled something but I couldn't hear what it was.

"What?"

"Uh nothing I am going to get us some ice cream from the truck over there." She said scurrying off Morty's hood.

I grabbed her hand.

"No I'll Buy." I said While kissing her hand.

I hopped of the hood of Morty and started walking over to the ice cream truck Clare stayed behind and was leaning against Morty while texting someone...Probably Allie.

I walked over and ordered two medium Chocolate Ice creams since that is Clare and My Favorite Flavor. I waited for The man To get me the ice cream and noticed some of Clare's friends behind me.

I turned around to see Dave and Allie holding hands. Now that I think about it there were a lot of People from Degrassi here.

"Hey Dave,Allie" I said while nodding my head towards the couple.

" Hey Eli...So are you here with Clare?" Asked Allie while Dave ordered their Ice cream.

"Yeah She is over by Morty." I explained while pointing ove to my hearse.

"Of course How could I miss the saintly Girl next to the car of death." Giggled Allie.

"Hey no one died in it...yet keep on telling hearse chokes and you never know." I said dramatically.

Allie faked shock

"Clare would never let you!" She said over dramatically with her hand on her chest.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." I said sarcastically.

"So what have you been doing." Asked Dave while wrapping his arms around Allie's waist.

"Ah nothing really just talking."

"Cool."

"Oh were is Wesley? He was supposed to be here with Connor to meet us a half an hour ago.." Said Allie looking at her phone.

"Wesley...Nerdy guy with curly hair?" I asked.

"Yup" Said Dave.

"Uh He's talking to Clare." I said Now realizing That description of him was exactly the one for the guy who was talking to Clare.

"Oh probably something for Yearbook...So what were you guys talking about."

"Anything really... We were talking about whats the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you before I came over for Ice didn't really seem like she wanted to tell...Do you know what happened?" I asked feeling sort of guilty that I was trying to know this behind Clare's Back.

"Uh You Know About the Vibrator thing and Singing in the caf?" Asked Allie.

I nodded and grabbed My ice cream from the Man. I paid him and turned towards a confused Allie.

"Well...Thats all I know." She explained.

I sighed maybe I was wrong.

"Uh there was also A thing I know about." Whispered Dave.

"What?"

"Well Jenna Spread this huge rumor that Saint Clare was getting a boob job...We wanted to know so we kind of set Wesley up...And He came back to us looking Flustered but triumphant."Explained Dave Who also Had gotten their Ice cream.

"Why?" Asked Allie Fully Intrigued while licking her ice. Dave chuckled and wiped the bit of Ice cream of her nose and kissed smiled.

I looked towards the Curly hair boy talking next to my Clare...What could he have done to her. I looked back towards Dave expecting him to finish what he started.

"Well He kind of...Cupped A feel...ya know what I mean..." Dave trailed off. Allies eyes widened and she giggled.

I stood there shocked.

Some nerd had gotten farther with Clare than I have?I stomped Over to My car and Clare Looked away from Wesley. Wesley's Eyes lit up in fear and he backed away.

Before I could do any damage to the runt Clare ran up to me and kissed me.I dropped the ice cream and heard it splatter on the ground. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her. Clare Deepend the kiss.I paid no attention to the Nerd that was now running away from me,only the girl in my arms.

Clare pulled away but I kept my arms around her.

"So I am guessing Dave Told you." She whispered

"Yeah."

"Well If it makes you feel better I yelled at him the next day... plus if he hadn't done it I would of never found out about the whole Jenna rumor...And I think He might Of peed His pants when he saw how mad I got."

I chuckled.

"Do I get to beat him up?

"Not even a little bit." Giggled buried Her head in my chest and I smirked coming up with a plan.

"Fine but Everything Wesley gets I get too...and maybe more."

Clare looked up at me smirking.

"Why Eli are you suggesting something?"

I laughed and kissed her quickly.

"I think I am." I said Smirking.

"I am not ready for sex but..." Smiled Clare suggestively while running her fingers up my chest.

I smirked.

"Wanna Go to my house?" I asked feeling very excited.

"Nah...Tag You It!" She screamed and whacked my shoulder before running away to Allie and Dave. Soon We all were playing tag including Wesley and Connor. Everyone acted like a bunch of little kids screaming our heads off. We hid in the trees playhouse and everywhere...Moms looked at us all in discuss but A couple Of little kids joined us and were acting like maniacs with us.

I even found out that Wesley was a pretty cool guy. But I made sure to have a nice chat with him about Clare.

* * *

UGH! this turned out awful didn't it... Eli is way to OOC right ugh...Please review And be harsh if you have to I can take It :)


	10. Cast Your Vote

Okayyz Hello all Of Fanfiction! lol I have always wanted to say I have two ideas for some chapters and i am going to let you decide what the next chapter should be about! Okay so review or Pm me and which ever idea has the most then i will write that story :)

Okay Idea number 1: Fiona and Clare shopping. It seems like All this story is eclare so I want to adds some non eclare stuff in so that you guys don't get bored of eclare :)

Idea Numba 2: Eli goes to a club and there are a lot of girls there but the main entertainment is some slutty singers. Eli finds himself attracted to one of the singers and fees guilty about this but he feels like he has known the singer for all his life...He possibly feels in love with the he doesn't know who the singer is or what she looks like because she always wears a mask...Until the night when he finally undercovers the singers identity and realizes the last person he would of the masked singer is not happy he found out her identity...

Idea Numba 3: Clare gets a pillow pet! and well that one i will leave a mystery for ya ;)

please vote on your favorite idea and i will do my best to write it...oh suggestions are always appreciated :)

~Dreamgreen16

Ps I will be postin a chapter later today that NO ONE HAS EVER DONE WITH ECLARE! its called Frostbitten


	11. FrostBitten

Okay So you all must go back in the chapter before is an authors note and it is extremely important! okay so i will wait till you read it...hey your back! XD

lol okay i promised this chapter and this is a story line no one on degrassi fanfiction has ever done...I have checked! It was snowing all day yesterday and this idea popped in my head and i immediatly wrote it down! my friend was like uh are you okay! lol i have random Epiphanys alll the time! okay so I am trying to break the 20 reviews mark so please review my story and to all of my reivewers you guys rock! You guys are amazing and incredible and i love reading your comments i am like OCD when it comes to reviews i check my story to see f i have any reviews like at least twice a day! so please review or i will go mad MAD I TELL YA MAD! lol okay on with the story :)

CPOV

I love the snow and when it first falls from the sky it seems so perfect and simple and pure. It was late in December and was snowing. Snowflakes danced around my face and settled in my curly mass of hair. I sighed in content.

Today I decided to walk home, Eli and Adam were going to some band practice thing _**(AN: :O I JUST THOUGHT OF A POSSIBLE CHAPTER WITH ELI IN A BAND!)**_

It was cold but my house really is only like 10 minutes from Degrassi, the snow is beautiful so I figured Why not. A heavy wind Blustered through the air ruining the perfect snow fall. It was harsh and cold.I wrapped My Blue sweater tightly around my shoulders.I was stupid not to bring a coat but My parents were fighting this morning and I needed to get out of the house soon or I would of Started sobbing and I didn't want Eli to think something was wrong so I left quickly barely grabbing my lunch and homework. The harsh wind blew again sending shivers down my back. Thank god today I was wearing jeans. I don't really like the whole ripped jeans thing. In Canada it is always cold in the winter time and Jeans will keep you some what warm but if you have holes in them...You just end up freezing you legs.

I walked quickly down the sidewalk hastily. The wind had picked up all of a sudden and was biting at my cheeks making them sting from the cold. The snow seemed to whip around and lash at my face.I covered my face and continued walking I need to get home now! snow fell faster and the wind grew stronger. It was no longer a light and beautiful snow fall but a harsh bitter cold white demon clawing at my clothes.

I saw my house loom into view and I smiled a bit and ran up to the door.I dropped my phone in the snow on the run and I reluctantly went back to pick it up fighting off the bitter cold. I picked up the small silver flip phone and saw that it was turned off. I walked quickly to my house trying to turn it on with no success. Great I broke my phone.

I ran up the porch steps and grabbed the cold golden door knob handle. I twisted the knob and pushed but the door didn't budge. I fished out my Key from my book bag and inserted it in the key hole and twisted it Until l heard a faint click. But still the tall wooden door wood not open. I looked at the sides of the door and my heart skipped a beat.

My Door was frozen shut.

I slid down and scrunched my legs together.I hit my head against the door several times.

"Crap,Crap,Crap" I whispered feeling utterly hopeless. Freezing snow fell on me biting at my exposed skin.

I had no where to go. Alli had left early to go on Christmas vacation in India,Adam and Eli were at school with Their band, And I have no Clue Where Jenna and Her brother live. My parents were at work but Sometimes they come home early so I will just have to wait till then and hope that they will help me in the house.

I pulled out my homework and My skin felt like it was being burned. Cold wind whipped my hair and I saw my hands were raw. I worked on my homework trying to ignore the pain from the cold. I huddled up close together hoping to get some warmth. I was shaking from the cold and I felt soooooo tired. I leaned my head against the door.I was soooo tired And If I sleep then My parents will wake me up.I closed my eyes and gave into the Blackness. **(AN: IF YOU ARE EVER THAT COLD DO NOT FALL ASLEEP! I REPEAT DO NOT FALL ASLEEP IT WILL KILL YOU FREEZE YOU TO DEATH.I know you won't like the option but to keep warm exercise and it will help you)**

EPOV

I laughed looking at my friend disappear from view. I Drove Morty out of the Degrassi parking lot and turned up the radio on full blast. Snow hit my windshield but I ignored it. Today was great. I really like this idea of a band and Adam is surprisingly really good at guitar.I would never have imagined.

I nodded my head to the screaming music.I wasn't paying attention and went past my turn. Shit I muttered. I looked at where the hell I was. One of The signs said

"Fellington Court"

Oh this is Clare's neighborhood.I smiled to myself. I should pay my Blue eyed beauty a visit. I turned on the corner and squinted my eyes through the snow. I saw her big red bricked house and quickly drove Morty To it. I hoped out of Morty and felt a wave of cold air hit me.

"Holy Fuck It's cold." I said to myself. I wrapped my Black Blazer around me. I walked quickly to the house but stopped in my tracks. Someone was on the porch? I squinted my eyes trying to see who it was and I saw a mass of red curls?

I rushed up the steps calling her but she didn't reply. Wind whipped at my face but I continued. When Clare finally came into view I ran up the steps calling her name in desperation . Clare was curled up in a ball and was slightly blue in the face.

"Oh Shit Clare."

I ripped my Blazer off and wrapped in around her frail shoulders. Her pale skin was ice cold and She was not supposed to be, She was always warm and snuggly but she is now...cold and lifeless.I put her in Morty in The passenger seat and Thank God the Ac was on full Throttle. Instant Warmth Washed over me and I checked Clare's Pulse Once I had her appropriately placed in my car.

Her pulse was faint but still there. I started the car and before I started to drive I bent my head down and put my ear close to her mouth. She was breathing slowly and quietly but she was not dead...not dead.

I shook the thought from my head and raced out of the neighborhood. The nearest hospital is 45 minutes away and Clare needed heat now. I slammed my foot down and sped out of her neighborhood not caring I was way above the speed limit. I turned toward her and saw that some color was back in her cheeks.A light rosy red.

One I got to my house I scooped her up and ran up the front stairs and rushed her in the house out of the cold.

Mom was on the couch watching T.v...Shocker.

"Hey baby boy what too-What Is wrong With Clare?" She screeched hoping off the couch and running to check on the freezing girl.

"She was locked out of her house I think. She was like this when I found her asleep on her porch"

"In this weather...The girl must of Damn Near froze herself to death." Cooed my mom brushing loose strands of hair away from her blank face.

I placed her Gently on the couch and ran into the kitchen to get a hot cloth. I ran the water and made sure it was all but boiling when I put the cloth under. I walked out to find an unconscious Clare laying on my couch and was now dressed in sweats pants and A sweat shirt?

"What the-How did you-what?" I muttered awestruck. I gaped at my Mom and she just smirked and grabbed the cloth from me and put it on The fallen Angels head.

"Baby Boy when You are a girl who was sleeping with boys at the age of fourteen and still living with your parents you learn how to change quickly before they walk in on you." She explains.

I made a face not wanting her to go into details. I saw Clare's other snow covered clothes tossed in a messy pile in the corner including some flashy black under wear and a *Ahem* very un-saint like bra.

Damn How did I miss my Girlfriend Completely naked? I was only gone for like a minute.

I shook my head and ran upstairs to grab all the blankets off my bed. When I went back stairs this time Clare was by herself on the couch.I heard some pans crash in the other room so I figured Mom was going to make her something...probably soup or hot chocolate.

I laid the blankets gently on her and for the first time she moved under them like she was only just sleeping.

"E-l-Eli." She muttered hoarsely in her sleep.

I hoped on the couch next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She was not freezing anymore and I would probably burn up under all these blankets but hey my body heat will help warm her too.

She snuggled closer to me and sighed.

"At least thats what I'll tell her." I thought and Held her closely.

CPOV

So warm. It was so Warms... but in a good kind of snuggly warm way.I felt my head on something warm and soft and smelled Woodsy. No possible way is this my porch...right?

I opened my eyes slightly and everything was blurry and black.

I groggily raised my head but before I could even figure out where I was a pair of all to familiar lips were on mine.I wrapped my arms tighter around Eli still not having A clue about what was going on.

I puled back and blushed fiercely at our position.I was under a heap of blankets with Eli and was on top of Eli and was holding him close.

"What Ha-" I started but he Interrupted smirking at my now red cheeks.

"I found you asleep on your porch in the middle of a fucking blizzard! You were freezing cold and weren't even wearing a jacket!" he explained

"Hey no fair-"

"Do not interrupt me I am Mad at you Missy!" He cried over dramatically.

I kissed his pouting lips which turned into a smirk.

"I'm sorry My door was frozen over and I couldn't get in.I dropped my phone and No one I knew was home so I thought My parents would be able to let me in when they got there.I even did my homework."She explained

"Wow you would do your homework even If there is a Blizzard going on." Eli smirked stealing a kiss in before I could reply.

I smacked his arm playfully at his comment. I was still cold and it felt like the insides of me were cold.I snuggled deeper in his chest taking in his scent that was purely Eli.

He kissed the top of my head and tightened his grip around me protectively.

"Still cold?"

"Freezing." I answered sleepily.

"Your an idiot Clare You can't fall asleep when you are freezing you will be frozen to death plus why didn't you just go up and go to the dot." He asked mockingly

"Well Like you said before It was a Fucking blizzard." To tired to care about my language.

Before He could reply his Mom walked in smiling carrying a tray of piping hot, Hot chocolate.

"Oh Clare Your awake! Don't you ever do that again honey! You had me worried sick and I swear Eli nearly pissed himself with worry."

I snorted with laughter at Eli's now red face.

"Did not!" He whined setting us up so I was sitting on the couch.

"Well you did when you found out I got Clare changed underwear and All in under a minute! You almost threw a hissy fit!" she snickered laughing at our reactions.

I blushed Scarlett now just realizing that I was not wearing any underwear and was in a pair of sweats.

"Thank you ." I said still to embarrassed to look at Eli's face.

"Call Me CeCe and You are like a daughter to me Hun So don't do It Again." She said simply while handing Me a cup Of Hot Chocolate.

The warm liquid cascaded down my throat instantly warming the inside of me up. I chugged the whole glass and went for another one which I chugged too. I had about Three Cups before I realized Eli was staring at me with his mouth wide open and Cece was smirking at me with amusement.I wiped the hot chocolate off my face and didn't feel like was the time to be embarrassed.

"What I was freezing Give me a break!" I whined Slowly drinking my fourth cup of the delicious drink.

There were only two Cups left filled and CeCe Grabbed one before I could snatch it. She laughed at my reaction and Walked out of the room...Hopefully to make more.

Before she left the room she called

"Eli if you don't shut your mouth You'll catch flies." And left the room snickering.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against Eli.

"Is it alright to go to sleep now?"I asked feeling my Eyes droop a little.

"Depends are you warm." He asked concern filling every word.

"Warm and Snuggly." I said wrapping the blanket around us and cuddling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I listened to his slow rhythmic heartbeat.

"We called your Parents they were very worried but there is a blizzard going on and so no one can go on the roads. Bullfrog barely got home before they weatherman claimed no one would be allowed to drive." He whispered rubbing my back soothingly. I sighed in content I love it when He is like this.

"So I'm staying here tonight?"

"It would seem so...Just don't freeze yourself even by accident ever again Love." He said kissing my forehead.

"Well then I will have to find other was for you to always act like this."I said sarcastically

I could practically see him smirking down at me but I didn't look. Too tired.

He said nothing and I felt myself giving into sleep but I had to say something.

"I love You Eli."

"Love you Too." And with that I fell off into dream land were everything was warm and sunny...No snow What so ever

* * *

I really Like How this one turned out And SO far there have been more votes for Idea Numba 2 and only by one so still keep voting for your idea and I will tally the rest of the votes next friday. And Please Review i finally broke the twenty Reviewers line! Now I am aiming for fourty? Think you guys can do that :) More Reviews more chapters It really all depends on you! :O uh oh the pressure is on now!lol

Forever,

~Dreamgreen16


	12. Just So Damn Cute

Okay So I took The voting And very soon I will have another but with completely different So The Winner Is Of The Ideas...You'll have to read to find out! lol I worked hard to make this funny so if you wanna call me a funnyboneless person who could be funny not even with the sacred stick of hilarity up her ass...Well I would crack up so I am fire You are glue what ever you say It bounces of of me and explodes...I think anyway go on with the story

EPOV

"No Fucking way!" Cheered Adam dancing around my girlfriend picking up her arms and examining them with Giggled and patted Adams head lie a puppy and then licked his face.

"AWOOF! I am a puppy!" She screeched while zooming around the room like a toddler on crack!

A wrapped my arms around her waist and she immediately stopped running and started howling like a wolf.

"It wasn't-Clare Shut UP!" I said not able to concentrate.I felt bad immediately after the words left my mouth. The Blue eyed Beauty looked up at my face with tears in her eyes. Her cheeks were bright red from all the alcohol and she started bawling and ran into the arms of Adam who hugged her back trying not to burst into laughter...

"Eli How could You!" He said with sarcasm dripping in every word...I really have a huge effect on people first Clare now Adam!

I ignored his comment and smirked at the sobbing girl. She was just so cute.

I looked at Adam again when he cleared his throat.

"Alli Spiked her punch and I didn't realize till she was completely wasted!" I said trying to defend myself. I would never let Clare get like this If I had a say in anything.

"Wow Man I'll Help With her If you want?" Suggested Adam.

No way could I take her home like this,Her parents would murder me on sight.

"Fine let me call Alli and Tell her to Call her parents and Say Clare is sleeping over at her house."I mumbled while walking out of the room.

APOV

God This was to funny. Clare was still sobbing and every time she would reach the point of stopping she would make a random animal sound and break down bawling again.

"Clare shhh He didn't mean it! he loves you." I said soothingly hoping that wold cheer her up.

Clare looked up at me and I tried not to smile which would surely send the drunken girl off crying again.

"You...YouWILLYTWONSWO?" She cried hysterically.

"Wh-What?" I ask my voice cracking while I tried not to laugh.

"You really think so?" She asked hope brimming up in her words. Her breath stank of alcohol and tropical fruit punch.

"Yeah He is just...grumpy."

Just then Eli walked in the room

Clare darted out of my arms while screaming

"EWI I WOVE YOU TWO!" She jumped on Eli and kissed him sloppily on the lips. The couple fell to the ground and I lost control and started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Adam! What the Hell Did you tell her?" Whispered Eli clearly confused by the sudden change in mood. While Eli was talking Clare was cuddling into his chest and hiccuping while lying on the ground.

"I got her to stop crying so be grateful."I said indignantly. Clare pulled herself up and whispered something in Eli's ear making him turn bright red which I have never seen him do.

EPOV

After a lot of persuading we got Clare to lie down on my bed and she cuddled up on it instead of me. We walked out quietly hoping she would notice but then

"AHHHH NOOOO! SENOR FWUFFY!" She screamed while thrashing around on my bed sending black bed sheets everywhere.

"I ran over to her thinking she meant me.

"What?" I asked calmly stroking her face with my forefinger. Adam stood awkwardly in the corner not knowing what to do.

Clare looked confused and touched the place where my hand was and pushed my away angrily?

"No!" She yelled sternly.

"Well who is senor fluffy?" I asked feeling utterly stupid and ridiculous.I caught a glimpse out of the corner of my eye seeing Adam burying his head in a random pillow that was thrown and was laughing idiotically.

Clare sighed and caught a dazed look in her eyes.

"I don't...Sden asda Pwett" She slurred.

"What did you say blue eyes?"

"What? Your eyes are gween not bwue." She cried giggling and bringing her face right next to mine to look at my eyes. She was so close her eyelashes were bumping against mine and I swear any closer and Her blue eyes would be very painful while stabbing me in the eye.

"uh Clare?" I asked unsure of what to do next. She backed away and sat quietly for about five minutes then suddenly...

"Its a Pwillow Its a Pwet! Its a pwillow pet!" She screeched while throwing her arms in the air and then hugging herself with joy.

"Uh well if He's a pillow pet were is he?" I asked playing along so that she would be able to sleep this off.

"At the store" She said matter of factly

"Well Then you can't sleep with him tonight."

"NOOOOO!" She screamed and flailed arms and legs. Her hand slapped me across the face and now Tears were in Adams eyes because he laughed so hard.

"Okay Okay calm down um what does he look like?" I asked. Clare took a big breath and looked directly in my eyes.

"He is Fwuffy Duh, is a Pwiggy and I can't sweep without him!" She chanted three times.

I chuckled to myself.

I picked her up and she squealed.

"Come on Adam lets get her a pillow pet." I said defeated.

_**~10 minutes of Squealing done by a drunk of her ass Clare~**_

Dozens of stuffed animals lined the shelves and Clare looked like she might explode. She squealed and leaped around the Isle causing a lot of people to Glance at us curiously.

"Whats so important about pillow pets?" I whispered to Adam while laughing at Clare who was now digging through the animals and throwing them over a even hit an old person who scurried out of there pretty quick for someone who could possibly have seen the invention of electricity.

"Don't know? Fiona was talking about her penguin one last week and I swear she would not shut up about it till I kissed her."

before I could reply Clare came back with a bright pink pig in her hands and was squeezing it and twirling around.

I laughed and said

"Is that the one?"

"Yes Please!"

~AFTER BUYING PIGGY~

Clare slept like a log after that. She cuddled with her pillow pet and I have a lot of explaining to do And I decided no games tonight and we slept in sleeping bags while listening to Clare's soft snores.

CPOV

I woke up with something Soft and fuzzy in my arms.

I squinted my eyes open and A headache slammed into my brain causing me to gasp and fling my hand to my head in pain.

In the corner Adam and Eli awoke with a start and looked at me.

Eli rushed over and handed me two Aspirins and a bottle of water that was on the dresser.

"Thank you...Do I want to know what happened?" I asked taking the medicine gratefully. not knowing why I felt this way but I assumed I was having a hangover.

"Well At Alli's Sweet Sixteen She spike your punch and soon you were acting like a crazed Toddler and we brought you here.I convinced Alli to tell your parents you was sleeping over at her house and you practically tore down my whole room for a pillow pet and so we got you one...After that you fell right asleep." He finished

I Looked around the room and noticed it was trashed beyond belief...And me And Eli had just opened Hotel Eli for Business.I looked down and was met with a cute Pig face looking back at me.

"I Got A pillow Pet!" I squealed while hugging my pig.

Adam started laughing and Eli smirked and kissed my cheek.

"Seriously After all He said All you heard was you got a pillow Pet?" laughed Adam

"For your information pillow Pets are amazing and adorable! Ever girl wants one and I know just what to name mine-" I tried to explain but was interrupted

"Senor Fluffy" The boys said at the exact same time.

"No I was going to name him piglet?" I said glancing at them thinking that they might of had some punch of their own.

After about three hours Adam left to go see a movie with Fiona and Eli decided I could go home after being at his house most of the Drive in morty I looked at Piglet and held him close. Eli looked at me curiously and would smirk.

"What?"

"Your just so cute." He said.

I felt my cheeks burn and I could tell I had turned a bright red surpassing my pigs skin color.

Eli took My hand and held it all the way till we got to my house.

I walked up My front steps Holding piglet in one hand and Eli's hand in the other.

Eli planted a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Thank you so much for piglet!" I whispered onto his lips. Eli smirked...No surprise there.

"Anytime." he said simply before kissing me again.

I swear when he turned to walk back to Morty he was humming The Pillow Pet theme song.

I smiled and Walked in my house looking at my New Pillow Pet.

He was Just so Cute!

END OF CHAPTER!

* * *

i lOVE MY PILLOW PET! Mine Is a penguin and His name is chambers like Munro Chambers lol please review chapter oh Care was supposed to be OOC she was drunk of her ass lol please review and if you have a pillow pet tell me what it is and its name and if you liked this story or not :D I'll be updating soon and I am hoping to break the 50 reivews line at this point so please review

Forever,

Dreamgreen16


	13. In Too Deep

I am soo sorry but I think I will Discontinue this story for now...At the moment I am feeling extremely depressed and I just don't know if I could continue writing these stories. I just watched the degrassi promo and that just added onto my depression and now everyone is writing all these fanficts about it and Its just making me feel worse.I can't write all this lovey dovey stuff when at the moment I don't even know if love really exists. I am sorry to all my fans but I just don't know if I can continue this story I reread it and I just get even more depressed and I feel so bad and I am sorry. If I feel better I will be back to write more but I just can't at the moment I am so sorry. Hopefully I will feel better but I think I need to take a break from fanfiction. I am sorry.

Dreamgreen16


	14. Wow That Was Really Quick

HOLA! okay i know like a one day haitus but I was reading my last story and it was called "More than a Game" By jellybean and I was sent a messsage from her. WE have been talking for a while and I have been helping out with her stories so I thought It would be bitchy of me to just drop out and leave all of you so I will be posting soon I just had a major thing go on in my life and was extremely depressed so sorry for the scare. I will update tomorrow :)

Forever and Always

~Dreamgreen16


	15. Snickers

Okay...To all the haters I am perfectly fine with getting flamed...My computer is jacked up and Will switch words and delete them and i can do nothing about it. I reread every story about 7 times and try to perfect it the best i can so right now i am working on my friends computer so it should be this is just a short little chapter so enjoy:D

CPOV

"Would you guys quit it!" yelled Adam throwing a pillow at me and Eli. We were at his house and Adam was like always complaining about our "Coupleness" in Adam's words not mine. So Eli had all but jumped me. We were in a compromising situation at the moment. He was lying on me and we were kissing with so much passion that I would be permanently red.

Eli chuckled and looked in my eyes. We were trying and successfully annoying Adam to no end. I was trying not to giggle. Adam had his face covered with a random pillow so making out was now out of the question.

Eli seemed to realize this because he said.

"Oh Clare I just lurve you soo muches!" Eli said in a extremely accurate Alli impression.

"Oh Eli I love you toos!" I squeal playing along. Eli brushed his lips over mine sending shivers down my back and causing me to blush even more. He pulled away and played again.

"Clare Bear I luv you mores!" rubbing his nose against mine slightly.

Darn I don't know anymore versions of love...Got It!

"Eli I love your sexy ass!" I announce laughing my head off. Eli turned bright red which is a rare sight but smirked. I saw Adam gagging hysterically behind the pillow.

"Clare You remind me of snickers because you taste delicious." He said seductively licking my lips quickly like a kitten. I squealed trying my best to not start laughing again.

"Oh Eli you make me want to strip you and kiss every inch of your perfect body."

"Oh really..." He said leaning up real close to me. His lips were practically touching mine and we were oh so close. My heart was threatening to pound out of my chest and he was just so close all I could think of was Eli that is until...

"Okay! No deflowering the virgin on my bed!" Adam screamed while pelting us with anything in his reach. Eli even got nailed in the head with one of Adams gym shoes.

"Take cover!" I screamed jumping out of throwing pulled me to the farthest corner of the room just has another shoe flew past my head. Oh Crud.

Adam advanced toward me and Eli in the corner with a pillow in his hand. My back hit the wall at the same time Eli's did and we both looked at each other. Right when I was about to shove Eli in front of me and tell Adam to take him and spare me...Eli did just that but to me!

"I surrender take the girl!" Eli screamed over dramatically.

"Eli!" I whined not believing what just happened. I slapped his shoulder while Adam stopped for a short second and broke down laughing,tossing the pillow to the side.

"Sorry But like you said my ass is way to sexy for death by pillow, besides you were just about to do the same to me!"He laughed. Soon we all were rolling on the floor laughing. I just love these moments we are just all best friends and laughing with them makes me feel special.I love Alli to death but she always goes on about herself and with them I could be me. Alli needed a responsible Clare but with them I was the real Clare, We had nothing to hide from each of us had dark secrets and yet it just made us stronger. I looked at Eli who was wiping hair from his eyes. I looked at Adam and we both nodded in agreement. I held up my fingers and counted down...1...2...3

"ATTACK!" We both shouted at the same time pounding an unsuspecting Eli.

* * *

Okay I am now obsessed with Big Bang theory and again for all the flamers. My computer changes,deletes,and messes with a lot of my stories so I have to reread my chapters like seven times before i post so i am sorry for the hate but in all honesty there are a lot of chapters in this story and You can always not read the story...I no big shocker right? anyway I am glad you flamed IT MAKES ME HAPPY that you flamed because i like seeing people in this world an i think it is funny how 40 people will love this story and then all of a sudden a couple of real PMS fanatics show up...but honestly keep flaming me because i honestly don't give a damn and if you flame me it will only make my story better so I Encourage the flaming. It warms my Alaskan Ass! so with that push review if you like the story great! If you don't review and honestly don't read it...You don't have to so yeah does it suck you don't like it yeah but honestly dome of those flames pissed me off because it is not my fault and i try really hard and you guys idk could of been nicer and not of USED ALL CAPS ON ME! lol thats just low! okay so after this little rant i would like to send a few shout outs if i may

teaundria- We should honestly make a club like that :D lol If they dare mess with eclare nick cannon will have like a billion fan girls up his bunions.

Stardust402-I am sorry to say but I honestly don't believe in love i Think it was awesome getting that review but My life has been extremely hard and at the moment love just seems like a fantasy that we all really want to come true...maybe i will fall in love but at the moment i am just in this real depression stage i am hoping to get out of and i am hoping that it doesn't show in my stories.

randomdegrassifan-okay you flame me because of spell check...Ever heard of the space bar on your computer or maybe the shift bar...you really should stop hitting the caps lock button people might get confused...Don't be the rude reviewer cuz if you don't like it don't read it and tell me it suck gently...thanks

GoldsworthyGontierGirl123- Thanks So much for being my 40th reviewer and I agree there definatly needs to be a charity:D

MissClever- My sister can be a real pain but i have recently discovered that she does have a heart and she is going through some extremely rough stuff and is taking it out on me which she shouldn't do but thanks for the reivew it really made me day:)

FanGirlMoment-I love you! You are one of my reviewers i always look for and have written an inspirational story so Thanks so much for everything :D

TO ALL THE AMAZING INCREDIBLE REVIEWERS- I love you all and you all make my day and I just can't thank you enough for reading my story...I love You and i hope you like the story :D


	16. The Clare Story

Okay Here is my next new oneshot...wow that was a lame way to start it but I am kind of making this into a song fic like thing but only this one and i wrote the song Its Called "Cinderella" And I thought this would be a perfect oneshot for how Clare feels sometimes compared to Alli.

Okay So enjoy Chappie And I love You all! Oh and Clare and Eli are not dating in this one...yet :) Oh sorry to make Alli seem bad but I really think she is an attention hog sometimes but i do love the character :)

* * *

CPOV

Of Course I would finally agree to go to another dance and Alli ruined everything. Adam And Eli had picked me up and I was in this gorgeous silky blue cross necked dress and I felt like a princess. That Is until Alli Came along. Her dress was barely even there! It was like a hot pink stretched out sock. Her breast were barely contained...And all the guys were staring and Eli...Eli would never go for me when there was Alli.

I paced back in fourth in frustration. Someone had slipped alcohol into Alli's drink,Probably Drew or some jock, And now she was all over every boy at the dance. She even was planting sloppy kisses on Eli before I ran away from it all. Tonight was a disaster,Our dances always are **(AN/ If you really think about it something always happens at the dances)**

And that's how I got here. I was in the music room hiding while fresh tears streamed down my face. I know it is not Alli's fault but she always...Is better. She is smart and Beautiful and knows how to get all the guys. I am ignored and only regarded as "Alli's Nerd"

I brushed away A few tears and noticed the light and dark mixed make up stains on my pale skin. Great.

I sighed and sat down on the nearest bench I could find. After I sat down on the wooden piano Bench I just lost it. I sobbed and slammed my head down covering my face with my hands. I was always trying to impress Eli for 3 months and after 3 cups of some seriously spiked punch Alli had already got him. I even know about Her Kissing Kc! Kc Who she knew I was in love with at the time and she didn't even hide it or tell me... Connor had saw them through the Glass and I didn't talk to Alli for a week but of course I apologized to her for overreacting...I shouldn't of because I did nothing wrong.

When My hands Hit the Piano A loud thundering Rang shot throughout the dark shadows of the room. I wiped more tears away and took a deep breath.

I hadn't played Piano in years. I learned how to play because my dad thought it would help bond our family but soon after my parents started fighting...and I stopped playing. Out with the old in with the new...even if the new sucked.

I randomly tapped a few keys. A light melody played and I relaxed. It wasn't fair. I tried so hard to have a Cinderella story and...Alli got it instead.

I didn't even realized but I started to hum and soon enough I was singing.

_Getting Ready...Ready just for you._

_Fix my Makeup...Put this all on for you._

_And I hope with all my heart that tonight you'll feel a spark. But soon I open _

_the door and I see your look of adore...for her._

_Oh! She is Cinderella and I am just a tool_

_She's Cinderella and Now I look like a fool_

_I'm the ugly duckling but this time the story doesn't end so happily! Oh No..._

a creak Startled me and I looked around but the room was so dark...nothing was in here.

I wiped more tears from my eyes and sung again.

_See her hair sparkle and mine just falls flat_

_see her look so skinny and I so fat!_

_Looks like Charming already found himself a queen...and Its not Me!_

More tears gushed down my face but I felt so much better after I sung and I needed to finish what I started.

_She's is so wonderful She's some kind a miracle_

_She is so beautiful and I'm just a silly girl_

_She's Cinderella and I'm so Lame_

_anyone one would fall for her so he can't be blamed._

I lower my voice barely to a whisper and sing.

_She Is Cinderella and I'm the girl to ignore_

_She floats while she walks and Now I'm crying on the floor_

_She would never tell you but She loves to see me cry_

_Making me wonder h_o_w to get by_

_She's is a fairytale and I have nothing to do_

_her weekends are always filled with something new_

_She is Cinderella but her kindness is lacked_

_I am some dressed up loser and that's...a...fact._

I Brushed a few remaining tears from my eyes and stood up shakily. I had to face Alli and pretend she did nothing wrong... like always.

"Wow Edwards... that was amazing." Said a voice.

I jumped three feet in the air and whipped around at the all to familiar sound.

"I bet your-your smir-king." I said my voice cracking while I tried to sound sarcastic. Eli always showed up at my worst moments.

"Well How could I not." He said. Eli stepped into the light and I saw smudges of Firetruck Red lipstick on his next and cheeks but non on his lips.

"Where is your Girlfriend." I said ignoring his comment and not stuttering anymore. Alli got someone I wanted...again.

"Well actually hopefully the girl in front of me will be just that someday." He whispered and took my hand.

I whipped it back away from his grasp. It was always better to be alone than to be hurting.

"What do you want." I said warily not wanting to do this. Did he feel sorry for me that I was such a baby and couldn't handle that He loved Alli...more like Alli's boobs.

"I pushed her away and came looking Clare...I promise I don't like her and I actually feel sorry for her. She is so jealous of you Clare. Its obvious." he explained wistfully.

"Jealous of Me?" I said disbelievingly.

"Why wouldn't she be? Look at you Clare even with makeup stains you look incredible."

"Well I am still mad at you." I said stubbornly crossing my arms over my chest like a three year old. I was also hoping that the lighting was low enough that he couldn't see the new blush that had manifested on my cheeks.

Eli chuckled deeply and took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"I'm sure you are."

I sighed. There was no point in trying to resist...he was just so intoxicating.

"Come on...You never did get to dance with me." He said dragging me down the hall and to the gymnasium.

I stopped outside the if Alli was behind it and waiting for Eli and...

"Clare?" Eli asked with a smug look on his face like he was reading my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

" I really don't like the brown eyes... Blue Is better." He said simply while brushing a stray curl behind my ear and then kissed my forehead lightly.

I smiled and held to his hand tight and pulled him into the gym while rubbing away my makeup smears. I was not the Cinderella story but... I was the Clare Story. And Eli was in it with me.

* * *

Okay So there you have it I am hoping for fresh new reviews to go with me morning coffee tomorrow :) lol Once again I wrote the song and I hope you liked the oneshot and if you did...idk TELL ME! :O shocking right? XD it took me forever to edit this. My computer was being extra picky today but oh well. Tell me what you think :)

Forever,

Dreamgreen16


	17. That Poor Pillow Pet

Okay I loved All The comments from last chapter so you guys deserve a new chappie!okay so I did not make up this song its Called I Wanna Talk About Me By Toby Keith And The reason why I wrote this is because My sister told me everytime i talk she thought of this because i can be a very hyper talker XD but i was laughing when she showed me this song and instantly knew i had to make a oneshot about it :) I am thinking about writing a real story but i am not sure what it should be about so I will tell you if i do but anyway back to the story.

CPOV

"Did You Hear-"

"I was Like No flipping way!"

"And He was like yes way!"

"My Ex is like still stalking me!"

"Your Fat"

"Am Not!"

"Yup"

"Yup? what kind of word is that?"

"Fine Yuppers Bitch."

"Dude I am so wasted."

"Awwwwesome dude!"

"Guys! There Is a Llama In Front of me with a purple Sombrero!"

"Dude purple? My Llama has a green one! Suck It!"

"Jesus! Who got the Stank?"

"Man You got Da Fuck!"

"You mean Funk?"

"I know What I said!"

"Peewee Houy Said What?"

"Oh wow my hair is looking terrible!"

"Yeah it is!"

Random conversations flew around the room and Every time I tried to intervene they would go on and on about nothing.

I sighed I really love Alli but every single time she invites me to one of her parties I feel like this. Everyone talks about there life and how it sucks or how some random person just rocked their world.

"Are You Okay?" Asked a voice...Eli He was the only one hear other than Adam and I who actually cared about someone other than themselves at the moment it seems.

"Yeah I just...I jst hate how everyone is obsessed with their lives and I can't even talk to anyone because no one will shut up long enough for me to say anything."

I explained leaning my head against his dark clad shoulder.

"Yeah Adam and I noticed this too. High schoolers are just like that sometimes...Doesn't help that most of them are drunk off their ass." He said while wrapping an arm around me and rubbing my shoulder.

"Adam is staying at my house tonight? We are about to leave... but I really would love if you came with us."

I looked up at his emerald eyes and shook my head yes.

"Fine but we have to go get my pillow pet!"

"Senor Fluffy?" He asked while smirking.

"Why do you guys call him that? Its Piglet!" I yelled over the blaring music.

"Some day I might just tell you" He replied mysteriously. We found Adam sitting on the couch looking grumpy while a girl went on about her parents only putting 500 dollars on her Credit card instead of $1000.

Once Adam saw the couple he popped off the couch like it was on fire.

"Uh sorry Jessica I gotta run" And with that Adam scurried over to the couple leaving a very pissed girl behind.

"My Name Is Annie!" She screamed but then found some random guy were a tight black V-neck to talk to. We all walked down the porch chuckling about Adam's mistake.

"Saved By the Goth...well that's a new one." Adam said while we got in Morty.

"Shut up and get in the car." said Eli opening the door for Me.

"Hey! Why does she get to sit in the front!" Whined Adam. I giggled and Eli whispered something into Adam's ear that sounded a lot like

"Well do you sleep with me."

Adam went to the back seat muttering something about "Crazy Hormonal Teenagers."

NPOV

Once they got to Clare's house She ran inside and told her mom she was sleeping over at Alli's.

Eli watched while Clare hobbled down her porch with the pig pillow pet in her arms.

"You worship that thing don't you." Laughed Adam Flipping through the Radio Stations trying to find a good song. While Clare had left her had jumped up to the front seat before Eli could protest.

"No!" Clare said defensively.

"And Get out of My seat!" she said And shooed Adam to the back of the hearse.

Soon Eli changed the song to a guy screaming at the top of his lungs. Clare covered her ears while Adam and Eli bobbed their heads to the song.

Clare quickly started changing the station.

"Hey! My Car my Music!" Eli protested trying to act strict while reaching his hand to change the station.

Clare swatted his hand away and continued.

"My Ears Are practically pleading. Besides You will let me." She smirked

"Only You." He whispered

Clare turned a deep scarlet and Eli gave her a quick peck on the lips which caused severely over dramatic coughing fits from Adam

Since Clare was distracted briefly, she stopped at a random channel.

"Eww change it Clare this is like Hill Billy 107!" Whined Adam but he stopped when he heard the lyrics.

_I Wanna talk about Me _

_Wanna Talk about I wanna Talk about Number 1_

_Oh My Me My_

_What I think _

_What I like_

_what I see!_

_I like talking about You you you you usually_

_But occasionally I wanna talk about Me!_

EPOV

We all started cracking up this song went perfectly with how we all felt at that party.

Soon Adam joined in a very accurate Justin Bieber voice and Clare tried her hardest to sing in the lowest voice possible which ended up sounding like some wounded squirrel.

We All goofed around and changed our voices to random parts of the song and I have to admit for a country song this was pretty good.

We Kept Humming,Belting, or just singing the song for the rest of the night and had a great time. When Adam went to sleep Clare was snuggled up on my couch having her head laying down on her pillow pet.

"Hey...Your still awake?" I asked it was like 2 in the morning.

Clare yawned and snuggled up more against the pillow pet. I laid next to her and wrapped my arms around her small waist.

She turned so that we were chest to chest and blushed.

I heard Clare humming the song quietly when she laid her head down on my chest, And An Idea popped in my head.

"Clare yesterday I went shopping...I got A black dead hand shirt and shoes too." I said randomly.

She looked at me and her blue eyes were laced with confusion

"O..."But before she could finish I went on

"And the day before My mom and I went and got coffee at the dot. Their coffee sucks and then Dad and I went and watched a football game. He gets really into it and will be screaming at the Referee acting like he the poor guy could really hear him and then" I rambled on for about 20 minutes and every time Clare tried to say something I would go on. Her cheeks were now red with frustration and she looked so damn cute it was only a matter of time.

"And-"

"ELI SHUT UP!" She screamed and then we burst out laughing.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" I asked feigning innocence.

"Me." she said playing along.

"Well what do you think."

"I have no clue but you were just going on and on! It had to stop or I thought I would explode."

"Wanna know something." I whispered centimeters from Clare's lips.

"hmmm?" She asked. Her cheeks were flushed again and she was biting her lip nervously.

"I think you want me to kiss you." And with that Or lips met.

I deepened things and and Clare was ow on top of me and Let out a small moan which only made me want her more when

"I HEAR YOU!" Screamed Adam and he sat up from the floor and saw the position we were in and covered his eyes.

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" He screamed while running out of the room...or at least trying. He ran right into the wall and fell over.

And we lost it. We were all laughing so hard that My parents came down to make sure we were alright.

APOV

That fucking Hurt! I thought While rubbing my head. A small knot was already forming and even if we were all laughing it still hurt like hell.

Once we stopped laughing we all sat on the couch Clare made a move to sit next to Eli but I jumped right between them and accidentally on Eli's Lap but I still didn't move.

"Adam? I like you but We can't! Clare will know!" Laughed Eli

I chuckled and sat down next to him so Clare couldn't.

She pouted and sat next to me and we all laughed.

"Why can't My girlfriend sit next to me exactly?" Asked Eli

"I am just protecting whats left of her virginity." I said.

"Too late." Eli said smirking smugly.

"Eli!" Clare yelped and slapped his arms playfully.

"Clare? What Would Senor Fluffy say if he as there!" I joked

"He would tell her to get off of him." Said Eli before she could say anything.

I laughed and Clare crossed her arms over her chest.

"We did not have sex on Senor Fluffy-I mean Piglet!"

"You sure about that?" Laughed Eli

And Clare froze and looked shocked for a second then completely mortified

Oh god take me now!

* * *

I am not sure If I like this or not but I decided to end on aam because i love him and I will be writing a oneshot for maybe A clare and Alli or Fiona Bonding thing maybe... but I hope you like it because I honestly just made it up off the top of my head :) Anyway Remember to Review :D I love you all Lol That Poor Pillow Pet!

Again I did not write this song It is Called "I wanna Talk about me" And it is by toby keith :) OKay now you can reivew :D


	18. Phone

Okay This is going to sound really dumb and wierd but when me and my boyfriend of 2 months were...Okay we were just kissing! I swear nothing more! anyway This Idea popped in my head and I had to tell him and he was laughing at me and was like wow I should kiss you more often so! I have let him help me write this! okay so its cna be a little...interesting but I started laughing in the middle of making out with someone because of this so suck it up and read! lol okay oh Bf says Hi to all The reviewers...By The Way I LOVE YOU ALL! And SO DOES (insert Bf's name) anyway now on with the story:)

CPOV

The most embarrassing day of my life...It started out completely normal. I got up,got dressed,ate,went to school...and well you know the rest. Eli had just dropped me off at home and left for band practice so I was stuck in my room waiting for my dad to get home and switch with my mom.

I had nothing to do...and on the most completely normal and average days...you get the unexpected.

I hopped on my bed and lied flat on my stomach breathing in the faint scents of my Lavender detergent on it. I was out of my mind with boredom and that's when I got...It! **(AN:NOT A PERIOD I SWEAR!)**

My phone rang...plain and simple. I sighed and rolled over and reached for my Sidekick which was currently on my bed side table.

It read

_One New Video Message_

_From: Unknown._

I paid no attention to the address and clicked play.

I saw to people on a ed and...Oh god.

"CHAD! HARDER!" Screamed a female voice while I slammed my phone shut and stuffed it in my bag not even wanting to touch it.

The People were...I can't even...I was not...Should of...I god I need a shower. I ran to the bathroom and strip down and got int the shower letting the warm droplets calm my pulsing heart. I cannot believe I just saw... Po...Por...I can't even say it!

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy soft towel around my bod and checked the mirror. My cheeks were bright red and I even waited twenty minutes but they did not change color.

I quickly got dressed and buried myself in the undercover sanctuary of my bed. I tried to get the image out of my head but Every time I did It would come back but instead it would be me on the bed in those hideous handcuffs screaming Eli's name...Oh god I need another shower now.

**THE NEXT DAY!**

EPOV

Clare was acting very peculiar today. I didn't even say one thing to her before she turned a flaming red and muttered an excuse and left me standing next to Adam who was just has shocked Has I was.

"Uh...Do I smell?" I asked.

Adam wafted the air around me and said.

"No Your good." **(AN: Still fighting it part 2 hahaha I just had too!)**

"Hmm maybe she just... okay I have no clue."

"Wow way to be helpful Adam" I said sarcastically and he punched me lightly in the arm.

"Ow!" Damn He hit hard...I feel bad for Fitz...okay not really.

I was ducking my head down when Adam pointed out A blue phone on the floor that was vibrating.

"Uh...Isn't that Clare's?" Asked Adam picking it up. Sure enough There was a picture of me and Clare that I took the day we went to the Carnival.

"We'll give it back next period...If She is done avoiding me like the plague." I muttered trying to snatch the phone away.

Adam was nosily look through it and even pointed out a picture of me and Clare kissing that she had taken without my knowledge.

" Dude not cool...Its her phone I am sure she doesn't want you reading her text or anything." I said trying to snatch it away again but Adam was too fast.

"Uh dude..." Started Adam His Eyes widened at the screen and All of a sudden a loud scream filled the halls.

" OH CHAD! FU-" I slammed the phone shut and looked at it incredulously.

Everyone in the hall was looking at me and Adam. We looked at each other and started cracking up which caused us to receive some very rude pig headed comments but we honestly didn't care.

"I-I-I cannot believe-she-porn-What?" Laughed Adam trying to form sentences.

This was too good.

CPOV

Were is it! Crap...My phone is gone and I just had it like a second ago. I told a now laughing Alli and she said I should just erase it between laughs so I went through my bag trying to find my phone and t was gone! This can't be good! What if Simpson finds it or Or Eli!

"Okay Okay Calm down." I muttered to myself leaving a still laughing Alli at my locker. The bell Rang and first period started so I had to get to class. I will have to find it later...I have no choice. I thought while scurrying into the classroom nervously. I looked around at All the smiling faces...Anyone could of found my phone and saw that video.

Anyone.

EPOV

I watched Clare walk out of the Classroom and Smirked remembering my recent find. Her small silvery phone clutched safely in my palm. I grabbed Clare's Elbow before she saw me and dragged her into a near by Janitors Closet.

Clare Yelped and Looked at me confused until I held up the phone screen. Her eyes went wide with disbelief. She whipped her hand out trying to grab the phone but I pulled it out of her reach.

"Eli! how did you find it!" She whispered furiously scrunching up her nose and glaring at me. I felt a ghost of a smile pass across my lips. She was like a kitten trying to be a lion. It was just to damn cute for my Gothic charade. I grabbed her around the waist and kissed her momentarily forgetting what the reason was that I had dragged her in here. We pulled apart after a minute and Clare looked really flustered and her cheeks were...red big shocker there.

"What?..I- ugh Eli just give me my phone." She said trying to comprehend what just happened. I smirked and Held it farther up out of her reach and said.

"I will give it to you...after yo explain why you have porn on here."

Clare turned beet red and covered her face with her palms.

She muttered something and I couldn't hear it.

"What was that?"

"Some person I have no clue sent it and I was totally and completely disgusted." She explained.

"Mmhm...You were disgusted huh? Surprising I would of thought you spent the rest of the day imaging that the couple was me and you instead."

Clare sighed and covered her face again. I chuckled and pulled her hands away and gave her a quick peck.

"Hey Its fine blue eyes. Someone probably sent it to you by mistake and imagine how they feel." I said comfortingly but on the inside I was trying not to scream that Clare was imagining her and I...you know.

" Oh god I bet they feel terrible." She said smiling now. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and wrapped my arms around her and led her to the crowded hall way.

"I bet they do."

WHOEVER CHAD IS POV

I couldn't wait to see her after that night. She was incredible and I accidentally video taped the whole thing but hey she would love it so i sent it to her quickly and the erased it before my mom saw. I saw a random happy couple walk out of a closet together and the looked really happy.

Me and Melissa were really happy. But they seemed fully in love. Something we will have later on but I had finally gone and slept with Melissa she was mine.

She bounced up to me her Brown hair swinging at her hips.

"Hey babe." She said bouncing up to kiss my cheek.

"Hey Did you like the video" I said smiling.

She looked confused for a second.

"what video? You didn't send me a video?"

"Oh Shit!"

* * *

Okay so this was sorta inappropriate but I promise I will do nothing to make this story have to be rated M but anyway I thought this was pretty funny so tell me what you think by reviewing k :)

Forever,

Dreamgreen16


	19. Snuggling

Okay so i did not get a lot of reviews so i am guessing no one liked my last chapter but hopefully you will like this one :) My phone is messing up so i am kind of pissed but this is what i was basically thinking yesterday with the boyfriend while we were watching Star Wars...don't ask we are nerds :) anyway i hope you like his cute fluffy lil oneshot :D

CPOV

What was the reason? Why were they always so warm and comfortable. I always want to just be held and cuddle with him and breathe in his woodsy set that could only be identified has purely Eli. It was delicious he was just so intoxicating and just by him holding me sent me into high mode. I loved snuggling with him it felt so right like our bodies were perfect for each other and I never wanted to let go. He was warm and would always playing with one of my bouncy curls or drawing random patterns on my arms or neck. Our legs were entangled and my arms were wrapped around his muscular stomach and His height was just perfect so that I could snuggle up to him without looking like a little girl laying on her dad. When I would snuggle with Kc he would always try to make-out with me and never want tot snuggle. I think that was all he ever wanted to do at times. He never really asked for my opinion after we dated...but with Eli sometimes I really think Eli loves snuggling just has much as I do...maybe even more.

I was falling asleep to his heart beat it was slow and calming. Eli was drawing swirls on my arm which sent chills down my spine.I was used to Eli being so...intoxicating but at the same time you never could get used to it, but would always crave it.

My Eyes were drooping and I heard his slight humming which did not help me try to stay awake.

"Clare?" He whispered

"Hmm." I said sleepily.

"Why do girls love to...snuggle?" He asked sounding ridiculous. I don't know why but him My goth boyfriend saying snuggle it was just weird for him to be so tough and say something so feminine.

I smiled into his chest to sleepy to really think it out and just went for what my heart felt.

"Its comfortable with the right person and your warm and...comfy and I am tired so shh." I said not really paying attention to my words.

EPOV

I felt a smirk appear on my face at the angel that was now sleeping in my arms.

I thought about her answer thinking about why I loved it when we...cuddled? I hate that word but I loved it. When Clare was in my arms I felt whole like I had found the person I belonged and sometimes you just need to hold something and to hold it close. The worst part about snuggling is letting Clare go which you eventually you always have to do.

I kissed her lips quickly and she muttered in her sleep but smiled.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her up to her bed and placed her on her pillow covered bed. I gently brushed a stray curl form her closed eyes.

"Goodnight beautiful." I said turning reluctantly to leave.

When I reached the door I heard the words I have been dying to say but never finding the courage to do so.

"I...Love you Eli." Said a sleeping Clare.

I smirked again at my girlfriend knowing she would never remember this.

"Love you too blue eyes."

* * *

Did you like it? I don't know but I love to SNUGGLE! lol Its indescribable but i did my best anyway i am kind of bummed because this girl is like cyber bullying me which sucks but i will be fine. Anyway make sure you review this one.

Love,

Dreamgreen16

PS

You have to admit cuddling and snuggling are very girl words. :)


	20. The Reason Love Doesn't Exist

Okay I changed the names in this paper but this is the story of my first love when I was in seventh grade and I think It was very impressive for a girl but I changed the names and I felt like it was the story of my seventh grade self that needed to be shared. Enjoy and review or not I just needed to have someone read this. Me and Danny broke up and I found this story on my computer about my seventh grade love and I started crying all over again so I needed to get this off my chest.

CPOV

I looked down at my rig smiling at the silver band with the Sapphire placed Gently in the middle with a subscription on it. It Read "Forever,Blue Eyes" I smiled at my husbands romantics.

I looked up at my suspecting Class filled with young seventh graders. I had grown quiet attached to all of them. They were all so young and It was incredible how much talent they showed.

Eddie Was in the corner looking down grimly, Mike was flinging eraser bits in Allisons Hair, Jocy was laughing at Mike, Abby was in front of Eddie and was flashing off a low cut shirt has usual and glaring at Chloe And Chloe was...What? Her eyes were swollen from crying and Her green eyes were filling with tears.

I looed down gently at the girl and asked her to come up to my desk while the class worked on a writing assignment about the most Embarrassing thing in their life.

I asked her millions of questions but she just kept her piercing eyes on the ring on my finger. Tears streamed down her cheeks and I felt terrible.

I was in the middle of a question when she broke.

"Why Do You Wear It? Love doesn't exist! He doesn't love you Mrs. Goldsworthy! Its All One Big Lie!" She yelled causing several whispers to be whipped around the class.I saw from the corner of My Eye Eddie Stiffen and Abby Laugh coldly . It took a minute for the girl to calm down but after a moment she was no longer yelling and looked down ashamed and red in the face.

"Chloe... Thats not what this is about is it?" I asked placing a comforting arm around her shoulder. She winced at the action and pulled away. but said nothing.

I looked and waited for a response and soon figured I was not getting one from the strawberry blonde girl.

"Tell you what. Write me a story honey. It will be due whenever you want but write and write and do whatever you want with the material." She looked thoughtful and smiled shyly and went back quietly to her desk. I looked at the picture of Me and My husband holding out first Child and What this girl said disturbed me. I know Eli loves me but what did she have to go through to have her believe love Didn't exist.

THE NEXT DAY

Chloe Slipped into my fourth bell class and held out a clean crisp copy of a story in front of me and said nothing. I took the story gingerly and smiled but she looked down with more tears and rapidly left the room.

I looked down at the Paper and frowned. but flipped to the first page.

We All Fall

Short Story Written by Chloe Montgomery February 3, 2017

I have never felt love for I am pretty sure it didn't exist. My parents fight like crazy and my sisters hate me. My grandparents are very caring but I am sure that if I wasn't related well they would think of me has just another idiotic kid on the street. Family bonds are simple It's like they have to love you. But I learned that because you love something back doesn't mean its love or that they feel the same way.

My Family doesn't love me for me but just because I am related and have the same blood. Everyone claims love exists but a few years of seventh grade changed me whole point of view.

It started all in sixth grade you could say. I was pretty Naïve believe it or not. I only wanted to be popular and still do now. I thought I was everything I had a total of 3 boyfriends. Ian being my first boyfriend ever, John being the pervert I only dated for a week, and Riley the boy I was falling for since 5th grade and was head over heals for him this whole time. They were all stupid sixth grade romances. I never felt love just a lot of caring and a lot of disgust for the second one. And I was happy… for a while. Sixth grade was drama filled not with stuff like "Oh that's bitch just Made-out with My Bf!" Or "Whoa I am Preggo." Nothing like that thank god. But I loved the attention to say the least and I have very few friends now from sixth grade because they all turned when my old friend told them too. I got the guy she liked without trying or meaning too (Trust me Joe Is A pig!) But she lost it and turned skank/backstabbing best friend….fun times. But I slowly lost friends but I was so absorbed in my own bubble that I had no clue that I was getting whispered behind my back or the new glares from my supposed friends. I had a few that stayed trustworthy and that summer was the worst because I discovered and emotion that I still am not sure exists.

My brother was leaving for college. Leaving me with my sisters who enjoy making me cry…Leaving me to endure mom and dad's endless fights. I was heart broken and still am but it's his life but throughout tat whole summer I pushed everyone away and became the outcast of the family. I pushed the remaining friends away and all of a sudden my bubble popped. I was alone in the world and when my brother left I felt love…But it was broken. It was like the emotion was heartbreaking. It was painful and excruciating. It as like a sick joke…like oh here is this emotion but its too late to realize that you had it and now the person you loved is gone. It was one giant smack in the face. I pushed even more and that's how it got me stuck today. I don't let my emotions show…or at least try to. My parents push me and push me and I crack under the stress…mostly at Lacrosse because I feel suffocation and like I do nothing right. In Track my dad is pushing me to be…better. He expects me to be better than my sisters but all my parents are really doing is pushing me away from the sport and from them.

My family goes for the kill. In fights at lest. You could hear it in every venomous word that slipped from our mouths. You could see the firs ignite in our eyes. You could see us pull every card in our stack just to make sure that we will be not the only one crying after the fights. We hurt each other. My sisters have in a way tried to fix our relationships but only if they want something from me…Usually they realize its pointless because our relationships are to broken and raw and corrupted. Once we leave from this god forsaken household we will be gone. Rachel will pretend I never existed and Will suffer from many Christmas's alone…along with Zoe who will follow Rachel around like the lost puppy she has always been. I will be alone and remember and feel the coldness of all our hateful words and my heart will turn cold…Not one will be able to thaw it…I thought at least.

Thomas…Most of you expect me to say he was my first love… but he was far from it. He had ADHD and always had to think of himself but I cared about him the most so far. He was perfect in my eyes and I did a lot to get him. He was my first kiss and the first boy to ever crack my heart…but it wasn't broken. He broke up with me over the phone…or at least his friend Patrick did it for him over the phone. Brave guy right? I was very sad after that my heart was after all very cracked but I was not in love with this boy. I was pretty damn close and I am glad he broke up with me before I had spent enough time to actually be in love but we dated a very long time…to long for me to actually admit. And I healed. I watched A lot of sluts throw themselves at him and I went through tons of possible crushes one guys….Ryan, Spencer, Ryan again, Patrick, Brendon, Teddy, Nick, Another Nick, and sadly much more. I just wanted to feel the spark with someone. And I felt nothing for any of these guys and yet Thomas got thousands of girls but the worst was Abby…. I would remember her, she'll be very important.

She sat next to Thomas every day, laid her head on his arms, hell she even rearranged the whole lunch table just to sit with him. She was in a nut shell…a slut and with every guy I thought I liked she would do the exact same thing she did with Thomas But she dropped the guys when I lost interest but kept Thomas locked on her finger. It is not like we were in a war but she always had to be better.

So I was a hermit and didn't even remember the feeling of a crush. I blocked it out and let myself turn to mush. I cry a lot and still do but he stopped it but things are not meant to last right? I told myself I would never fall. I watched while my sisters find all this love and I just read about it in books and that's when I realized something. Everything about love that books and movies and Tv shows say it is…never happens. If you embrace after a guy is gone for two years at war no one will clap for you at the airport. Guys only want sex and girls only want to be held. I realized love didn't exist. Only in our mind I did but in life it never really does. We want it to exist so much that we convince something that is against human nature can happen.

I wasn't looking were I was walking and I walked myself right off a cliff to say the least. I drowned everyone out with music which I am now much found of and very obsessive of. I wasn't looking. So I ran into something I was hoping that I would never find again. It was him and of course I made a fool of myself right when I met him messing up a simple handshake. I wasn't used to crush mode and it seemed like it was broken and then BAM It was on full throttle. Edward Anthony Murphy…A horrible name since everyone calls him Eddie. So Eddie Murphy…horrible. I thought about him constantly and Bridget told me that he was hung up over certain Ex…which of course was Abby. So I forgot about him knowing I didn't want to get my hopes up.

Phones…They suck. If I hadn't of had Bridget phone that one life changing night then I wouldn't be in this mess now. He texted Bridget. And I told him it was me and we started to talk. Soon He had my number and we talked for hours past midnight about anything. I told him my secrets and He told me his. He called me perfect and adorable and cute. He called me sweet and said he loved my personality. We flirted constantly. I couldn't help myself so I fell harder than I have ever fallen before. This feeling was so weird and I loved every minute of it. Eddie dulled the pain of everything. He told me that anyone would be lucky to have me and every guy in the world should be in love with me at first sight.

I am very inpatient which I now realize is my fatal flaw. I told him my feelings and It took him a while. I told him I liked him and I found out he liked me too. I was so happy I screamed…until I got the next text.

He was still in love with Abby but really liked me. Abby was the only thing keeping him from me. And my heart crumbled. It broke fully. There is probably nothing left and I stared and then burst into tears…which is something I have never done for anybody especially a boy. Bradlee warned me countless times that he was no good and would break my heart but I fell. I told him the story of my sister Rachel and her Ex Mark and how she loves Mark and still does but since he broke up with her after a year and she was now with Kurt and Fell out of love with Mark and only now loves who he used to be. He said he will give me an answer tomorrow and I am dreading that day. I can't get crushed my Heart isn't even whole now and yet I can now feel my hopes rising in my chest and I know that If he says No Its something I couldn't survive. But my hopes keep rising and I keep hoping which I now hate. Eddie is perfection in a boy form to me and he loves someone whose goal is to make me never love. So what am I doing now? I am sitting in my room typing this all up listening to tragic love songs trying to keep myself from bursting into tears that have been held back for almost two years now. I don't want to believe in love because it hurts and yet Love found a way to find me.

CPOV

I wiped a few tears from my eyes feeling every particle in my body feel sorry for this girl. Yes there are worde things in the world but She was hurting. No seventh grader or Anyone should not believe in love but yet here she was.

I looked around my class room at the few curious stared and straightened up and reminded myself to show Eli that piece when I get home.

"Alright Class...Today You will write about life." I said hoping to read more tales of these students lives and hoping to find Chloe before the end of the day.

* * *

Okay sorry if this is really depressing but Danny Broke up with me for well the slut who started this all and I am heartbroken so I am not sure what to write but I will hopefully continue. I found this article in my seventh grade folder and it fell perfectly with my life at the moment so I changed the names and I hope you enjoy and review if you want but i am lost at the moment and hopefully will cheer up but I just... I really don't believe in love anymore and It hurts but Maybe I will find myself another "Eddie" but I just need time so review and hopefully I will find something to type later.

~Dreamgreen16


	21. Moms Know Everything

Okayy...Only got one review for last chapter which the review was very nice so be happy i am updating! lol anyway who is pumped for tomorrow? I AM! at this time tomorrow degrassi will be on! YAHOOOO! its been like three months! i swear nick cannon hates me!lol so this is just to pull you over till tomorrow! I am going to die of anticipation! anyhoo I just randomly came up with this but was inspire by Sisters Grimm Fanfiction and the story was called The Wish which sisters grimm is a fantastic book series and I love it and thats how i got on fanfiction in the first place :) lol anyway here ya go.

CPOV

I was in for a world of hurt. You know when you watch a movie and a character is doing something stupid and sneaky and is bound to get caught? That is how I feel.

We were completely high off of each other...Eli and I.

My legs wrapped tightly around his waist and His arms traveling bravely all around my body. Are lips never parted even when He flipped me on my back so I was under him on the was soo intoxicating I forgot how to think. And being at home a lone making out on the couch is one of the movie theater moments when you are complaining how stupid the character is. Honestly I knew I would most likely get caught and I at the moment didn't care.

Eli and I had been dating exclusively for three months and I still haven't brought up the courage to tell my Mom. My dad walked out on us 5 months ago and I was hanging on by a thread and if it weren't for Eli I would of lost myself completely. When it comes to my dad...The term "To screw your Secretary" comes into play and My mom is still heartbroken but seems to be doing a lot better. My mom knew who Eli was and knew how I felt for him but I just never came around to telling her. I have no clue why. Eli was practically like family...Him,Adam, and Alli were constantly at our house.

"Eli...My Mom will be home at any second." I whispered pulling back from his hungry lips reluctantly.

"Mmhm...and I care why?" He asked going back to kissing me. It took all my will power to stop us once again.

"Yeah seeing us making out on the couch is an ideal way for her to find out we have been dating."

Eli turned a slight red. He and my mom didn't get a long for a while but now they were okay but she would probably roast him.

He looked thoughtful for a momenta and then smirked before bringing his lips to mine again. I sighed into the kiss knowing I wasn't going to win this one.

We stayed there battling until

The door creaked open and light footsteps were heard.

Eli sprang off of me like he was on fire and said the lamest thing I have heard.

"Clare! Your Alive!"

Me and My mom looked at each other and then at Eli and said nothing for a minute...time froze until we all started laughing. We couldn't help it...The whole CPR thing was just to much.

It took us a while to calm down but one we did my mom raised her eyebrows expectantly at us and I felt my cheeks ignite and blaze with heat.

"Clare...honey I highly doubt that you were in a situation that needed CPR so care to explain." She said kindly but still glaring at Eli in a protective "If You Hurt Her I will Hurt You first!" look.

"Well...Um...I-" I started stuttering so much I couldn't even manifest words.

Eli smirked and I could practically see the gears running in his head. He plopped down on the couch next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and smirked at my mother.

"Oh We were just making out."

"Eli!" I hissed and then smacked his arm a little harder than usual but hey he deserved it after that comment.

"Okay." Ad my mother got up and walked into the kitchen.

Me and Eli share a quick look before I follow her into the kitchen with Eli in tow.

We found her humming lightly while trying to cook spaghetti.

"Uh...Are You Okay?" I asked not expecting this reaction at all.

"Of course honey...You two have been dating a while so I figured I walk in on you someday."

Wait what?

El and I stood shocked for a moment but Eli was the first to recover.

He cleared his throat and said.

"You Knew?"

My mom turned to face the gothic boy and smiled a small smile.

"Yeah...I can see it in the way you two look at each other and I have read Clare's text messages."** (**AN: **I HATE WHEN MY MOM DOES THIS!)**

"And your...uh...cool with it?" I asked still unsure. What if she all of a sudden grew giant black wings and started screaming OF COURSE I AM NOT OKAY WITH IT! then burned Eli to the ground...whoa were did that come from?

"Yes...Now You kids go have fun I am making enough dinner for a few extra people...care to invite Alli and Adam?" She asked kindly.

I hugged my mom quickly and then smiled.

"I will call them right away." And then grabbed Eli's hand and walked out of the kitchen to my room...I wasn't going to be calling for a while.

"Oh! Eli by the way If you get Clare Pregnant I will make you were I pregnancy simulator for 9 months!"

* * *

Fail love It Hate It? WHAT DO YOU THINK! oh look a little review button! well well well what shall we do?

Oh and if you don't know what a pregnancy simulator is its like a fat suite that you can wear that will make you look pregnant and you can't move in it very well and it weighs just has much has it would if the person was really pregnant! lol we had to wear one for Sex Ed class so that it scared us into not having sex lol we looked like idiots and My friend face planted and I am pretty sure she killed her "Baby" lol okay review :D

~Dreamgreen16


	22. In Dangerous Waters Part 1

I'M BACK! sorry about the delay i had to readjust to the suckiness of the new degrassi episode not When love takes over but the The Way We Get By one were drew is with bianca...yuck. Anyway I am pretty sure I gave a sneak peek to a certain FanGirlMoment and I hoped it kept her on her toes and here is a shout out to you...

I DREAMGREEN16 LOVE AND ADORE FANGIRLMOMENT BECAUSE OF HER AMAZING WRITERSCRAFT AND AWESOME REVIEWS! okay if you wan a OOBER special comment like that...wellll get you fingers typing those reviews :)

Anyway this chapter will be a two shot and will require some danger and I guarantee most of you will hate me at the last sentence of the chapter but hey there will be a part two but IDK when i will post it...It alll matters on the amount or reviews I get :) so get typing and I hope to see a review from my very loyal friend Logan :D okay now on with the chapter :D

CPOV

"No! Forget I even said I would come, Eli I am ready to go home now." I said crossing my arms and leaning on my air reeked of dead fish and salt water. I crinkled my nose in disgust at the dark,murky brown water below me.

"Clare." Eli started softly trying to get me off the wooden peer and on to the sleek white boat.

"No." I said in a huff.

Adam's mom gave Drew the keys to the family boat and so Drew had invited Adam and his friends to come a long when he took it out on "The lake" has he called it with him and Bianca...his slut of the week. okay actually she wasn't that bad but I made sure to keep her away from Eli.

Eli stepped swiftly out of the boat leaving Adam,Bianca,And Drew in an awkward situation.

"Baby...Its just a boat ride, maybe some tubing but only if you want to." He coaxed wrapping his arms around my bare waste. I usually hate wearing Bikinis but if Eli hugged me like this...well a girl could get used to it.

"I do not care." I said stubbornly even though I felt a small smile wisp across my lips.

"Clare I promise I will not let anything bad happen to you...If Something harms you then you can kill me." Eli said earnestly rubbing swirls along my pale stomach. He leaned his head down and gently kissed the crook of my neck and up my neck. Electricity blasted through my body and his cool fingers felt like magic on my burning hot skin from the summer sun.

I made the biggest mistake of my life... I looked in his indescribable emerald eyes and caved.

I wrapped a large life jacket around myself like the others did and sat next to Bianca on the leather white seat.

Eli smirked and got on the boat with us.

I have to admit...It was fun. Adam blasted songs from the small speakers from the sides of the boat and we all danced like idiots when we were in the swimming zone.

"It was 1989 My fox was short and my hair was strong!" belted Adam throwing his arms up and flopping down in the drivers seat.

Currently "Sweet Home Alabama" was playing and sadly Adam and Drew had butchered the lyrics to every semi-fast country song heard.

"For The millionth time those aren't the words and never shall be ." Eli laughed

"Sorry Adam I have to agree." I said giggling.

Bianca held her tongue. Since she started dating Drew she had become a lot nicer to Adam but you can tell she doesn't like the idea of her Boyfriends brother having a girl body. But she has not been harsh or made snide comments which is a step up and i am grateful for it.

Adam gave me those big puppy eyes and for a second I seriously thought he was going to burst into fake dramatic tears but a new song came on and he started "Singing" if you can even call it that.

Eli sat next to me and shook his dark hair like a wet dog. Water splattered everywhere which earned him a disgusted look from Bianca and I smack in the arms from me.

"Clare...I think that life jacket is too big. If you were to fall in the water it wouldn't even stay on." Drew said randomly pointing at my very large blue large jacket.

I stood there like and idiot. Why hadn't I thought of that.

"Uh-Um okay do you have a small?" I asked while standing up and taking my life jacket off.

"Yeah but its in the Cuddy cabin." replied Drew before he disappeared to get me a smaller size.

"Here Clare sit down. You don't have a jacket on and Adam is now moving us into deeper waters." Eli said cautiously while pulling me down to him.

Drew reappeared with a new life jacket that was a light green and a lot smaller than the one I just took off. He walked over to give me it when...

"Adam I wanna drive!" Complained Bianca hitting Adam out of the way and into the side of the boat.

Adam tripped over the gas pedal and the boat went flying full speed into deep waters.

Clare held onto Eli for life and Drew hit the deck while Adam attempted to get the boat under control.

"Adam look-" But Eli couldn't finish the sentence.

NPOV

The world seemed to slow down. The boat hit a random piece of drift wood and bounced high into the airs. It crashed down leaving 3 teenagers shaking in their skin... Except one teenager had fallen...

Clare head first into the dark unforgiving waters...

* * *

Ooooh Cliffy! lol Intense i hope? I tried to add some Eclare fluff but this chapter is mainly about this big scene and a lot of bad things can happen while boating my parents have told me plenty since we have a mastercraft speed boat SO ALWAYS WEAR A LIFE JACKET UNLESS THE BOAT IS IN SHALLOW WATERS AND IS AT A COMPLETE STOP AND YOU DO NOT PLAN ON GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THE WATER! lol after that safety message review this chapter and I will update

Reviews= quicker updates :) so get typing my pretties!


	23. A SNEAK PEEKAnd Cookies?

Helllo My lil darlings :D lol okay wow that sounded really stalker like but i thought i owed you a super sneak peek of what is soon to come in the next chapter I have the chapter all writte so if you want to read it you have to do one leetle thing...I want reviews...Just 3 at least but i want your response about this EXCLUSIVE SNEAK PEEK :D so Read on my fellow Degrassi Addicts :D

"Clare! Don't Do This please Clare, please...Clare?" Eli whispered still with tears in his dazzling emerald eyes. A faint flicker of hope flashed through them but soon that little flame was extinguished.

"Clare! No!"

hahahaha think you can keep up with all this intensity? Lol Also if you have ideas for new oneshots please tell me i love writting these but sometimes my ideas...just don't come and I know all of my fantabulous readers have incredible ideas so get reviewing and remember i just want 3 reviews or more and i will post a lovely new part 2 of this chapter and i hope you enjoyed the sneak peek :D well i gots to go do my homework :) get typing :)

Impish and Mean,

~Dreamgreen16

PS! THAT RHYMED YAHOOOOO! LOL sorry i am happy now though oh i will also give you a quick challenge...anyone who can rhyme their review will get fresh baked cookies!


	24. In Dangerous Waters Part 2

Holy Kamolli! That was fast I got a 7 Pm's and 3 reviews in the course of 20 minutes :) awww I love my reviewers :D so since you were all so nice and speedy i will now update :)

EPOV

I have never been known for my smart choices but when I saw my angel,My Clare fall head in the water...My world crashed. Memories flooded past my eyes of Clare and I laying on a hammock together, Or the first time we said I love you to each other, then the night her dad had hit her and she spent the night at my place. I wasn't letting Clare go. I jumped up and clawed the life jacket out of Drews hand and dove into the water out of a speeding boat to save my drowning girlfriend.

Water was every where And I couldn't see anything in that muck. I gulped and swam around flailing my arms around everywhere and moved has fast as possible while carrying and wearing a life Jacket.

Nothing...nothing was there I couldn't find anything or hear a sound.

Tears swelled up in my eyes and flowed down my cheeks, but I couldn't give up hope. Waves of cold hard fear ran up in down my spine and I continued looking through the contaminated water trying to find her.

"Clare!" I screamed in desperation.

NPOV

Adam was crying and Bianca was trying to hold back tears but quickly lost all control and was now sobbing on the white cushioned seat. Drew stood there dumbfounded still trying to process exactly what just happened.

Eli searched frantically never giving up hope but soon all hope had left his bloodshot eyes.

EPOV

No...This can't be happening she was just with me cuddling up next to me and we were happy! This can't be happening.

"Clare!" I screamed one more time even though it was no use.

I sobbed and floated there not wanting to let go.

"Clare...Don't leave me...I love you." I whispered now sobbing.

wait...

"Bianca shut up!" Screamed Adam standing up and pointing.

Immediately Bianca whipped her head up and left blotches of makeup on the once white seat.

I whipped my head around and saw

nothing. but I heard it.

Someone was coughing.

I swam toward has fast as I could, New hope rising in my chest.

The source was coming from the piece of drift wood Adam ran over and there was a girl hung on it and coughing painfully into her hand.

A girl with cinnamon colored hair.

"Clare!" I yelled weakly hoping I wasn't imaging this.

Sparkling Blue eyes turned to meet my green ones and before she could even whisper a word I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"Eli...Can't breathe." She whispered weakly in small gasps. She smiled up at me when I loosened the grip and I held her so that she wouldn't fall in the water again. I allowed her to out one hand back on the log so she could out on her Life jacket safely

I pulled the small life jacket to her and helped her put it one without letting go of the drift wood and Adam pulled the boat up slowly.

Clare dog paddled to the boat ladder and I helped her up and then stepped on the boat myself.

Clare "was shivering and soon she was blanketed in towels and in my arms.

Bianca apologized about ten times and Clare being a saint accepted it after the second apology.

She was extremely weak and terrified. Apparently she fell in the water and was drowning because she swallowed to much water but before she finally drifted away, she found that damn piece of drift wood and held onto it for dear life.

She snuggled up into my chest and I felt like the luckiest guy on earth. I apolgized endlessly and she kept giving me the same response.

"You did nothing." And would peck me on the lips reassuringly. I kept apologizing after a while just so she would kiss me but Hey I really don't think either of us minded the current PDA situations.

If their was a god up their he just gave me my own personal heaven.

"Eli..."Clare whispered looking up at me curiously.

Drew pulled us into the dock and we had stopped the boat.

Clare was feeling a lot better and was back to herself but was still shaking slightly.

"Hmmm." I said looking down into her incredible blue eyes.

Clare said nothing and got an impish look on her face.

She unwrapped herself and held up a container of spray on whip cream that used to be in the Cuddy cabin of the boat.

"Clare...Don't do anything you will regret." I said cautiously standing up and trying to grab the container.

But she backed away quickly and aimed it.

"I think I remember a certain Green eyed boy saying if I Clare Diana Edwards got hurt then they would be killed."

I said nothing but stared straight at the whip cream nozzle. Bianca stood in the corner leaning on Drew's bare chest and Adam stood smirking at me...Damn no wonder how she got the whip cream.

"Well I think death is a little harsh but this..." Clare trailed off and looked at me smirking.

NPOV

"Clare Don't do this Clare please...Clare? Eli whispered still tears in his eyes from earlier. you could see a faint glimmer of hope in them but that hopeful flicker was soon extinguished.

"Clare No!"

Clare pulled the nozzle and whpe cream soared through the air and landed all over Eli.

Soon a battle was raging and food from the cabin was everywhere.

No one was not covered in something sticky and they all were laughing like maniacs looking utterly feral.

Eli wrapped his arms around Clare's Jelly covered stomach and spun her around before she could run away.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He said looking in her eyes.

She smiled

"I won't I promise." And then Leaned in and there lips were just millimeters apart before.

THWAM! Clare rubbed peanut butter all over Eli's hair and then bolted to the other side of the boat where Bianca had taken refuge and was now loading peanut butter bombs.

"Edwards!" Eli laughed and ran to get more ammo otherwise known as whatever piece of gloppy food he could find.

* * *

I Would never kill Clare :)

hoped you like the story and i would love a review and again if you can try to rhyme it :)

Lol i tried to make this dramatic so tell me how i did :D

Forever,

~Dreamgreen16


	25. I Ran Into A Tree!

HELLO FELLOW DEGRASSI ADDICTS! okay I got a fabulous idea for a chapter from a very incredible reviewer known has** katyc123**! She requested this in a review so I am giving her credit so here it is.

I Dreamgreen16 wrote this chapter BUT Katyc123 gave me the idea and requested it so i hope she enjoys this little chapter i have here :)

OH! I hope she feels better and heals quickly :) okay now on with the chapter and thank you to all the FANTABULOUS reviews from my loyal reviewers I love you all and hope you enjoy this chapter and i hope it does katyc123 justice :) Okay now on with the story :)

CPOV

Beep...beep...beep.

"Would you turn that of please?" I asked grouchily at the nurse who was checking my leg. They had place a giant green cast on my leg and I was stuck to this darn heart monitor for 5 hours at the moment and it wouldn't _shut up!_

The nurse looked up nervously at my sudden mood swing and walked away probably to get a doctor.

I sighed and listened to that machine continue and it took all my self control not to rip the cord out.

But of course this was all my fault...being here. I decided to go skiing with my mom while we were on spring break and I told my parents I could handle the steep hills...I couldn't of been more wrong.

I fell down the hill several times and landed against a tree with and excruciating pain in my leg. I had broken it and had been trapped in this hospital for a day. None of my friends had come yet and I can't blame them. We were 2 hours away from Degrassi and I am pretty sure only Alli knew because my parents told her parents.

Mom wouldn't let me near a phone saying I should be in her words "Resting Is good For you, You shouldn't be texting about boys and sex and whatever is the new cool"

I sighed and leaned my head back. I looked up at the blank white ceiling and closed my eyes trying to block out all the sounds from the busy hospital. I at least know that Alli knows so she will have told everyone so it will be a matter of time before they show up...I can't even imagine what Eli would say.

I smiled a bit. My parents were very reluctant to let Eli and I continue dating, thinking it wouldn't last longer than a few days but we proved them. We had been dating for 4 month and 3 weeks so almost five months.

I thought of random things. Memories of my friends and of Darcy and Eli and soon I was out like a light...stupid medicine.

NPOV

7 teenagers huddled around the sleeping girl.

"Guys I really don't think we could or want to wake her up." Said the goth one of the group while bending over to brush a stray strand of cinnamon curl from his girlfriends face.

"Well We should do something to show her we were here." suggested Alli looking perky but dead serious.

"Uh...They sell gift cards?" Connor suggested.

Eli scoffed and Wesley looked thoughtful.

"Connor that is a terrible Idea." Jenna stated not caring if it was mean or not. Sooner or later she would be in a hospital with a baby in her arms and if she got a card that was bought at the last minute...well she wouldn't be too happy.

"Just wake her up." Dave suggested wiggling her non-broken foot.

Clare mumbled in her sleep something along the lines of "Screw You" and turned her head and fell deep into sleep again.

Eli smirked to himself remembering the time he had to wake her up in Class.

"Well what else is there?" Asked Adam skimming through the latest copy of zoom from the chair in the back of the room. He cared about Clare but a broken leg was nothing to obsess about.

"I'm with Adam." Wesley agreed looking nervously at Eli who was glaring at him. Eli hadn't fully forgiven the pale geek about the "Boob Job" incident.

"Guys This isn't brain surgery..." Eli said standing up and grabbing one of his trusty black permanent markers from his pocket.

Alli gasped getting the wrong Idea.

"Eli! We aren't drawling on her face!"

"Thats not what I planned to do."

CPOV

I woke up with a terrible headache. I really hate hospital medicine. I love going to sleep and sleeping but being forced to well it creeps me out a little bit.

I stretched out and yawned and felt my stomach grumble.

Stupid doctors not feeding me.

I stretched my arm out to reach the folded up wheel chair and my fingers barely grazed it.

Great I thought.

I swung my legs so I was in a sitting position on the bed and leaned forward trying to grasp the chair.

Cold metal made contact with my sweat palms and I yanked it toward me and set it up so I could sit in it.

Once I got it in a sitting placement I plopped myself down of bed and sat down not very gracefully on leather seating.

I sighed and took a little rest. This cast weighed a ton!

I looked down at the stupid cursed thing and recognized a bunch of black scribbles on it. I rubbed my blue eyes and looked even closer.

It was writing.

I smiled to myself and quickly read all the messages I could see a the moment

_Dear Clare,_

_Awww! I hope you feel better soon and I can't wait to have you out of the hospital!_

_We need a sleep over soon. I can even paint the toes showing out of your cast pink!_

_Feel better and heal quickly_

_Kisses,_

_Alli _

I smiled a the note and looked for more.

I noticed some chicken scratch hand writing that could only be Dave's.

Feel good and new

And don't break yourself again.

-Dave

Wow way to be deep Dave. I smiled and looked for more

**Feel Better! I will give you all the homework assignments**

**if you are late to class or something and i could walk you to class more too**

(AN: Does anybody get the whole Wesley walking her to class thing Boob Job Episode remember XD)

**-Wesley **

Aww how sweet and...eww I will never walk to lass with Wesley again but still it was sweet in a gross way I guess.

I smiled down at the next note.

Clare,

I hope you get better soon and just because you are hurt doesn't mean

I won't take it easier on you when we play risk.

Get Well Soon,

Connor

I smiled and looked for more

The next one kind of shocked me but there it was, in her curvy hand writing

_Dear ClareBear,_

_I know where not the best of friends but I honestly miss you and _

_I think the past is the past and I want a second chance_

_I miss being your friend so heal up soon and we should go hang out sometimes._

_Loves And Hugs,  
_

_Jenna Middleton_

I reread that message just to make sure and I smiled. Jenna Has been really nice to me and what Kc did to me was wrong I admit but what her did to her was worse.

I smiled and laughed a little at the next one.

Only You would run Into a tree

Try not to get run over by a parked car next!

-Adam

I smiled and laughed and looked at the message I was most excited for and there it was in a neat but sloppy hand writing and it was the longest one of them all

Blue Eyes,

Why is it that your goal in life is to worry me?

I will be making a lot of jokes about this Care but seriously a tree?

I will personally make sure you will hear no end to that one.

I am glad your okay.

When Alli called saying you were hurt I jumped in Morty and immediately came here even though it is 2 hours away.

The things I do for you.

Be careful next time and feel better.

I highly doubt i have left the hospital by the time you read this.

I plan on staying until I see you awake and red in the face

from a new innuendo or simple compliments.

I will be happy to help you feel better

And anytime you need anything give me a call

I love you and don't you forget it

~Eli

I mentally just through a party! Eli could be such a romantic. I wheeled myself out of my room hoping to run into anyone of my friends.

I rounded the corner and there they were.

Adam was a sleep on the hospital couch and Jenna and Alli were sipping Coffee and looking through a magazine , it looks like The Three tenners had to bail and Eli... Eli's head turned towards me like he knew I was there and He smiled.

A real smile and my heart was thudding right out of my ears but when I see him smile I knew everything would be all right.

* * *

Fin

Like It?

Again I got the idea from katyc123 and can't thank her enough for requesting it :) I liked writing this a lot and it was really challenging trying to figure out what the characters would really write...although I think I nailed Adams note :)

I hoped you liked it and i am open to suggestions and request so get typing and REVIEW!

Reviews= Updates :)

So I expect reviews and lots of them :) WE ARE ALMOST AT THE 100 REVIEWS LINE! SO EXCITED I AM THINKING ABOUT THROWING A PARTY :D

~Dreamgreen16


	26. Me! Being Stubborn

Okayyyy I just checked my reviews and I only have 99! I NEED 100! SOMEONE NEEDS TO REVIEW OR I WILL NOT POST A CHAPTER TOMORROW! Lol I really wan that 100 review and I will mention the 100 reviewer in my next story too :) or they can give an idea and will use it no matter how stupid :D SOOOO TYPE AWAY MY PRETTIES!

Desperate and ENERGIZED,

~Dreamgreen16


	27. Three Little Misfits

OKAYYYYY! I haevn't updated in a while BUT I started a new story which Is Called Three Little Misfits and its my first one so i really would love it if you guys could give it a try. Once I reach ten reviews on tha story i will add the next chapter onto this one :) I know it is mean but I think I am doing a really good job on that story and it is my first real story on the degrassi fan site so i am slightly nervous so check it out and tell me what you think.

~Dreamgreen16


	28. Roses Are Red

Okayyy Its been a while but I am finally updating but I am making htis completly off the top of my head so if it sucks well then give me suggestions! lol Anyway I just starte a real story its called Three Little Misfits and I just love writing it soo after you are done with this chapter check it out if you haven't already and I will be updating it like tomorrow I already have the next chapter done for it I just need the reviews :) Anyhooo back to this fluffy little one shot...well i have no clue what it is going to be about so i can't give back round info...Okay i will just a disclaimer...

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI! No matter how many times I ask santa he doesn't get me it for Christmas or Munro Chambers wrapped with a bow on his smexi head so THIS WAS THE WORST CHRISTMAS EVER! okay I am off to cry but I WILL OWN DEGRASSI SOMEDAY AND MUNRO WILL BE MINE!...okay maybe not but A girl can dream lol :D

CPOV

I looked grimly at the dying rose that sat neatly in the middle of my had given it to me after one of our dates and It was beautiful.

It had had plump red petals that were smooth under my milky skin and It was in full bloom with not one brown decaying spot. It was perfect but now it was sitting in a delicate vase filled with water and was dying right before my very eyes. Its once glossy healthy leaves laid there blackened and cracked and it was wilted over to one side. Several dead petals had already fallen off of the flower ad were now laying limply on my dresser top like rotten corpses on the ground.

I know it was silly of me but I couldn't bring myself to throwing away this dead little plant. Eli had given it to me the night we went dancing...or at least I danced he attempted to dance. But he went even though he didn't want to.

Tears brimmed in my blue eyes as I reached for the deaden petals that clung onto the stem desperately. I plucked a petal off of it and rubbed it between my pale fingers. It's rough texture left deep brown stains on my fingers and I brought it up to my nose and smelled nothing but the scent of decay. Its once light and cheerful rosy smell was gone.

I felt more tears brim in my eyes and laid the petal down were its siblings now rested. I know I was being silly... I shouldn't be upset over a little thing like a dead plant?

I sighed and slung my back pack over my shoulder and sighed walking out of my room on my way to school.

_About 9 hours later._

I walked down the sidewalk feeling miserable.I felt terrible because I had let Eli's flower die and Eli wasn't at English today.

I shook my head and walked up the concrete steps that lead to my house.

Adam had dragged me to the dot and talked for hours none stop. I swear if I hear the words "Fiona" Or "Goon" ever again I am going to barf up the pathetic salad that I had ordered from the dot.

All I wanted to do was go home and lay on my bed and sleep.

I opened the glossy oak door and stepped inside our clean little house. My mom was sitting on the couch reading through a book and Dad was at the condo this weekend.

"Hey mom." I said warily

My mom looked up at me and beamed.

"Hi honey!" She said brightly standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Uh that was weird...I shook the thought and walked up the stairs slowly to tired and worn out from worrying all day to have energy.

I hung my head and closed my eyes...or at least almost closed my eyes.

Bright red specks were everywhere on the pure white carpet.

I focused my eyes and realized they were rose petals!

My eyes shot around all over the stairs looking for my Gothic prince but he was no where to be found.

The plump petals swirled in certain directions and I felt like Dorthy but not following a yellow road but a red one.

The petals lead me straight to my room.

I shakily grabbed the brass door handle and opened it quietly.

My eyes widened when I saw my room.

Roses were everywhere. Vases I had never seen were cluttering my dressers and bed side tables. Colors splashed my room. Reds,Whites,And pinks were a heavenly smell clung to the air making my room smell like a floral shop.

A small pale pink rose even rested in front of Piglets fluffy pink head. In front of it was a small note with neat slanted hand writing.

_Clare,_

_Roses Are Red_

_Violets I think there blue_

_If you want more flowers_

_Its me you come too_

_~Eli _

I felt tears of happiness flood through my eyes...This was just so sweet!

I grabbed a random bouquet of Scarlett roses and breathed them in sugary sweet smell filling my nose and I sighed in content.

I quickly pulled out my small Iphone and typed in Eli's number.

"Hey." He answered after the second ring.

"I so love you right now!"

* * *

Sooooo what did you think? hope you liked t and hope that it makes up for not updating enough :)


	29. I Love Your Room

Heyyy I feel like you guys deserve an update :D I just updated Three Little Misfits and I am updating this OH!

The first scene of Next weeks Degrassi has leaked.

Go to youtube and search for

Degrassi Jesus Etc preview and it will be down in the options and It is Clare ad Eli driving morty sorta and Its really good so check it out :) okay I am lazy so this will be a short little oneshot so enjoy :)

EPOV

Clare dragged me up to her room and opened her door revealing her light pink room to me for the first time. Her walls were littered with Photos of Her, Me,Adam,Her,Darcy, Alli and Jenna.I felt a smug smile pull on my lips. Most of the pics were of me. The dresser was neat and white and her laptop rested lightly on a cleaned desk.

Clare looked around nervously and then sat down on her bed still looking at me with curious blue eyes.

"I like it...Its you." I said answering the question she didn't need to ask.

She let out a breath of relief and then smiled.

"Good...Its not has dark and messy has you room but..." She trailed off.

I smirked and sat down next to her. I kissed her gently on the mouth. I was alone in Clare's room and her parents weren't home...Okay any teenage boy would kiss her then and there.

I cupped her face and Depended the kiss confidently. Clare let out a titter of surprise but quickly obliged and fought hungrily against my tongue.

She laid down on her back and I came down with her not breaking the kiss. I felt reluctant that I had to stop kissing her because the stupid need to breathe. So I kissed down her neck and nibbled and bit at the soft milky skin.

I could hear her moans and chuckled against her skin.

I rolled over so she was lying on top of me and my lips met hers again hungrily.

After a battle that I won, Clare pulled away and looked down at me lovingly.

"Well Nice to know you like the room." She said sarcastically

"I think this room is my favorite place in your whole house." I said smugly.

Clare snuggled into my chest and put her head in the crook of my neck. Her soft curls hit my face slightly and I smiled a genuine smile before grabbing and playing with a cinnamon lock of her silky hair.

"I love you." She whispered into my neck.

I smiled and turned her head towards me. She looked so hair was slightly messy from our latest act of passion and she wouldn't know it until she looked in a mirror but she had several new dark marks on her pale neck standing out obviously.

"You too." I said. Kissing her chastely on the lips. I smiled and I just couldn't resist.

"And I hope I spend a lot of time in here after that little display of affection that we just did."

Clare's cheeks turned a lovely red and She smacked my arm.

"Eli!"

* * *

So Did ya like? lol you should review if you did :D


	30. Message In a Bottle

okayy I just updated so check out the chapter before this to see it and I have something to say...

I don't know if I will be updating anytime soon I have to help take care of my brother...He hit his head during his sport and they rushed him to the hospital and found out he has brain damage so he isn't thinking clearly so they pulled him out of college and are driving him to the airport to come home has you read...I was really worried especially when I asked my dad to promise me he would be okay and my dad said he couldn't do that because he didn't know...

SO I will try to update has much as possible but i need to be here for my brother your lucky I have chapters saved but once those run out I will probably take a while to update hopefully he gets better before I run out :?

but its a very hard time for my family so keep him in your prayers...If you pray if not well ya...

~Dreamgreen16


	31. Adam Killed Him

heyyy I know I haven't updated this in a while but my brother is doing a lot better and even remembers me now so yay :D I honestly have no clue what to write so I am gonna just go wit it so ya...REVIEW :D and remember to check out my other story Three Little Misfits :D If You haven't already ;)

CPOV

"YOU KILLED HIM!" I screeched lunging at Adam and tackling him to the ground. Our bodies landed in a heap and a dull ache was now thudding in my thigh but I ignored it. Eli sat on my bed watching this with a look of amusement in his incredible green eyes.

I shot him a death glare. I was pissed to say the least.

"Hey! Your In Trouble Too!" I screamed.

Eli shook his head laughing and pulled my off of Adam. He wrapped his muscular arms around my waist and kissed my neck several times.

Pleasure shot through out my body and I tried to push away but I was still pissed.I tried reluctantly to push away from Eli but he kept at kissed up my neck and nibbled my whispered comforting things in my ear.I soon gave in, I mean who wouldn't. My breathing slowed and My neck arched to fit his kisses. His smooth crooked lips brushed against my neck and I was so close to whipping his head around and crashing his lips on mine.I wanted his lips on mine.I needed is the only one who could calm me down like this and it just felt so good.

Adam stood up and brushed off his shoved his finger down his throat and pretended to vomit due to our public display of affection.

"Seriously guys get a room." He laughed not realizing how much this would piss me off.

I snapped out of my trance and whipped myself out of Eli's arms.I pointed my finger and stabbed Adam in the chest with it causing him to back up into the wall.

"You killed him!" I growled angrily. Part of me wanted to just bust out laughing but seriously I loved that little guy and Adam just killed him.

"I didn't mean to! I was simply admiring it and Eli told me to drop it so you wouldn't freak." He whispered. I whipped my head towards Eli feeling my Auburn curls hit the side of my pale face. His face was completely innocent and he even added to the effect by whistling a random tune while looking at the remains of the poor thing.

"So you dropped him and his head just happened to pop off?" I asked sarcasm dripping like venom with every word I said.

Adam looked at me and his hazel Eyes met mine.

"Well I was joking around and lightly, I mean like barely even, pulled on the head has a joke and it sorta...popped off." He said.

My eyes were glued to his when I felt a bare of warm lips on my neck.I shuttered in pleasure once again and forced myself not to moan.

"Eli not now!" I whispered trying to not give in this time.

I felt him smirk against my neck and I saw Adam gag again.I was about to say something when Eli's arms snaked around my waist and picked me up.I squealed like a little kid while thrashing my feet. I heard Eli laugh and his grip tightened around my waist. He tossed me on my bed and I pulled him down with me so I was laying half way on his chest. He was close and snuggled against his chest. I felt in pure bliss even If Adam killed it.

I almost forgot about Adam till I felt someone plop down in a heap right on top of me.

"Yay! I love Slumber parties!" He joked in a high little girl accent.I wanted to be mad at him so much but I started laughing so hard I snorted which caused Eli to raise an eyebrow at me.I shoved Adam off because I was losing Air and smacked his shoulder.

"You should feel bad." I laughed sticking my tongue out playfully.

"It was just a pillow pet Clare." He laughed.

I was about to scream at him why it was more than _Just a pillow pet_ when Eli whispered in my ear in a velvety voice that sent shivers down the back of my spine.

"I will buy you two new ones if you forgive and forget." He said persuasively.I instantly shut my mouth and sat up quickly

"Okay lets Go! I want a Panda and A penguin this time Mister!" I laughed dragging Eli and Adam out of the door of my room and the stairs.

I heard Adam mutter something about "Girls and there dumb stuffed animals" and Eli chuckled before grasping my hand so I was holding his.

Life was good even If They just killed Piglet.

* * *

hahahahaha okay this really did happen my brother was in my room and rippped the head off of my pillow pet! It was my new one too! I got it with my own money and it was a lady bug and he just ripped it off! I was too busy laughing to really care but I got two new pillow pets named

Pinky- Zebra

And Ellie- Purple Unicorn

I also made sure not to let me brother near my other penguin pillow pet Chambers after munro chambers hahaha my friends refused to let me name him Eli or Munro so I went with Chambers hahaha

Okay so review,... GO!

:D


	32. This Little Ring

Okay I promise to try to update more has long as no one like attacks me for not updating this story in forever...Truth is I have been stuck on what to write like I have a billion and ten Ideas for it but none of them really interest me screaming that they need to be written and read. Anyway I thought I needed to give you guys a break.

no lemon because...They skerre me! lol

I OWN NOTHING! okay...in my head I own munro but thats it...and Luke...and Landon...and Ramon...and *looks off dreamily* but mostly I own munro ;)

NPOV

Could a person be nervous just by they be terrified of there own breath, thinking it will be to loud or smell rotten. Could they be devastated by the idea that their partner wouldn't enjoy their body or thought of it has something repulsive?

The two stood awkwardly in front of each other terrified of the deed that they were praying to be done. Both were inexperienced in their own ways.

The boy had never done anything like this with anyone he felt that he loved, that the person who was sleeping with him would be his soul mate. Now he wasn't trashy he just had sex because It was something you do in a relationship. He never understood how indescribable it would be if it was with the person you were destined to be with.

The girl...well her's is easy she was a virgin. A white dove that some thought never would be soiled. Her parents forced her into abstinence but she never believed that people would wait for their one true love like she did. Hell the guy she was about to give everything to was not a virgin like her...and she knew that and accepted it but she only wanted to be better than the girls he has slept wanted to prove to him that waiting was worth it.

The boy looked at her steadily not sure how to approach his girlfriend. His stunning emerald eyes searched her face for any regret but her face was sure and pure. She was ready but was he.

The girl took a step forward and laid her delicate smooth hand on his cheek looking into his eyes telling him they could the boy pushed back his past because after all it was his past and she was his future.

His lips swiftly connected with hers causing her to gasp by the sudden amount of passion. He laid her back gently on the bed and kissed every inch of her. She tugged her hands in his dark chocolate locks and her breathing increased.

She could feel his excitement and he could sense hers so he kept going. His hands traveled all over her body. caressing every perfect curve and finally stopped at the hem of her shirt. His eyes met her ocean blue ones ad he looked unsure, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Eli, Please." She whispered simply raising her hand and taking off the small metal band on her held the ring up to his shocked face, he couldn't believe this was it. He looked at the silver band and knew that they were shout through his boy that she had chosen him out of everyone and that after the night She would be his placed the ring carefully on the nightstand and reminded himself to wear it around later.

"I love you Clare." Eli whispered looking in her sparkling eyes.

"I love you too." She smiled and brought her lips back to his hungrily and the continued feeling complete for once in there lives.

* * *

I wanted it to be interesting by not saying who they were because I like writing in that Pov but I told you at the end so ya :) tell me if you like and I will be updating Three Little Misfits soon

Peace \/ \/

~Dreamgreen16

OH REVIEW PLEASE 8D


	33. Now Or Never

Heyy Guys.. I am Oober sorry that I didn't update but I am now done with school and will be doing my best to update frequently but honestly I need some ideas because I am out at the moment so help on that :) and for lalalaloveeclare This is for you :)

I honestly thought everyone forgot about house of hoarders so now I have no idea what I will be typing because it will all be made up just on spot but I will do my best. :) I HAVE AN IDEA! I am listening to the song "Steal your heart" by augustana and well its based off the promo. :D Go Eclare!

CPOV

Fireworks were blasting. The ground was shaking and music was flooding through my ears. The sparklers in my hands crackled and popped easily and freely. I spun round and round never wanting this moment to end. Never wanting to not be free. That was the thing with Eli. I felt like I was being suffocated and the old Clare had been replaced by this mindless zombie. I felt everything for Eli. But I did what was best. He needed time. He was broken and mangled and not mentally okay to be in a relationship. Breaking up with him was the hardest thing I have ever done.

I felt the cool ocean breeze blow through my curls and I spun happily. I almost ran into Drew who laughed happily then looked away at Bianca. I loved being here. Everyone from Degrassi was here. And Even if most of us have secrets and lies going around and a lot of us hate one another or are in some type of drama .They had put back there pain from one another for one night of joy. It was magical. I spun again and smiled the whole time. I felt My body run into a stiff one and I prayed with everything I had that it would be Eli. I turned and saw a shaggy haired boy with freckles splashed across his nose. Alli had pointed him out earlier but I giggled and said

"He looks like he could be my brother" He was average but he was looking at me...It wasn't they way Eli looked at me but like he was interested. I felt relief wash over me. I thought for most of the break that no one would ever look at me with interest me again.

Now I am not proud of what I did next. But I was so happy that I wasn't completely invisible and I was so caught up in the moment that I did something stupid. I kissed him.

It was nothing. I felt nothing. It felt like kissing your mom when you were about to leave for kindergarten.I closed my eyes not wanting to look at the faces that would see a heartbroken face that I couldn't bare to see.I felt stupid. I was kissing this random guy for Christ's Sake! A kiss is supposed to mean something. Its not even a kiss if it doesn't make you feel...Loved.

I Pulled back immediately.

"I am so sorry!" I cried taking a step back.

He smiled kindly and took my hand.

"Its okay." Then he leaned in for another kiss but I put my hand up to stop him.

"I can't...I am in love with someone else." With that I whipped around and ran across the beach. My head was spinning and My lungs burned. I couldn't breathe and I felt like a complete and utter moron.

"Stupid,stupid,stupid." I whispered furiously to myself.

I was quiet for a minute before I realized that that there was a couple in front of me.

They bot were staring at me. Eli looked at me in disbelief and the girl looked at me in anger.

"Um...Sorry." I whispered.

Eli took a step forward with hope in his emerald eyes but the girl stepped up first and stopped him.

She came into full light and I gasped.

She was wearing the same exact purple ruffled dress has me and had curled her hair to match mine. He jean jacket hung loosely on her frail body and has a final touch she had glasses that were black and sleek like the ones I used to wear.

"Uh...hi." I said. This girl glared.

"I'm Imogen." She said proudly.

"uh...I like your style." I whispered still really creeped out.

"Yeah...Its kind of hideous but It got this guy." She smirked.

I felt tears build in my eyes and finally Eli stepped in.

"Honestly I have no idea who the hell you are. I was trying to find Clare and you from behind looked like her. And you have been following me like a damn dog for the rest of the night." Eli Snarled angrily.

I felt myself smile.

Imogen looked angrily between me and Eli and stalked away muttering.

"Not Even worth it."

"Sorry about that." Eli whispered.

I shook my head and sat down on the cool beach sand.

Eli looked down and then hesitantly sat down next to me.

We sat there looking at the moon glow against the water. I felt thoughts race through my head and I couldn't speak. Finally I found the right thing to say and just blurted it out like word vomit.

"I miss us."

Eli looked at me steadily and then grabbed my hand

"I do too."

I felt myself lean in and our lips were centimeters apart when

BANG

A gun shot blasted through the music that was playing and everyone froze. I figure fell but I was to far away to see but then all went to screamed and ran and Eli yanked me away.

* * *

what did ya think? I am a little rusty lol review please :D

I am so sorry but I needed to write today. A lot of stuff happened and I wrote most of this after seeing the promo but needed to correct a few things. If anyone is reading this out there please review :)


End file.
